Teen Titans: Battle of the Bands Season 1
by Errant Wrath
Summary: AU,SF, Roy Harper, Richard Grayson, Vic Stone, and Garth Allen are just a typical teen garage band The Outsiders looking to make it BIG! But, when things don’t go as expected can they all make a name for themselves? Better than it sounds! R&R! RbxStr
1. Announcement

Teen Titans

Battle of the Bands

By:

Beast Boy 4 Pres052

&

Nightwing's Gurl2023

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Teen Titans or The Outsiders. We do not even own the songs that we are using in this fic. All rights go to the artists who actually make/write these wonderful songs. DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network own the rights to Teen Titans. DC Comics own The Outsiders.

**Authors' Note**: Dear readers, I hope that if you decided to start this fic that you will continue it. However, if you are not a fan of the pairings, then I suggest that you read no further. Also reviews are also welcome and appreciated, so is constructive criticism. And thanks in advance to those of you who review, it is for you that most of us continue our plight as writers. (It's certainly not the pay.) Okay just one more note, if you're still here, YOU ROCK!!!

**Chapter 1**

Roy Harper, woke up, to the sound of his favorite radio station, KMAX. He turned up the volume, just as one of his favorite songs, _Crazy Train_ by Ozzy Osbourne was ending and the commercial break was just starting. But before Roy could let out a groan of disappointment, he heard the DJ begin a special announcement.

"This is DJ K.C. bringing all of you wanna-be rock stars a message from Hipster Records. Hipster Records is looking for a new up and coming rock band to add to their roster. They will be scouting different areas scouring the world over for new talent. If you think that you and your band have got what it takes to be the next BIG thing, then head on out to the Post Office near you and send in a demo, to join Hipster's Battle of the Bands. Here's the 411. Hipster's Battle of the Bands, P.O. Box 42016 in Hipster Court. L.A., California 90210. Now that's done, here's a song for all you wanna-be's now…."

Roy shouted, "Wohh-Hooh!!!!" As he started jumping up and down excitedly, blasting the now playing hit, Rock-Star by NickelBack. Forgetting his parent's were still sleeping. He continued to whoot excitedly, until they shouted at him for being so loud that he was brought back to reality. _Oh shit, _he thought. _What was that P.O. Box? _He scrounged for a piece of paper, finally giving up, he grabbed an old Mickey D's bag and tore off part of the top of the bag, and tapped his pencil trying to stir his memory. _Oh, that was it. _He jotted down the information hurriedly. Then got dressed and silently thanked the gods he hadn't cleaned his room otherwise, he would not have been able to scrawl down the information.

Once he got to school, he booked it to his first block math class. He couldn't wait to tell the guys. When he entered the class-room, he spotted his band/class-mates and hurried over to tell them the good news.

"Guys, you'll never believe what I heard this morning, on KMAX. Hipster Records, is holding a Battle of the Bands and they had this P.O. Box and we're gonna be ROCK-STARS!" He exclaimed, forgetting he was in class. Feeling everyone's eyes on the back of his head, Roy blushed.

Garth Allen, one of Roy's fellow band-mates, looked at him skeptically. "Is this anything like the last time you tried to get us involved in some hair-brained attempt to get rich quick?" He asked bringing up the time when Roy had suggested they all pull their savings together and fly out to LA without their parent's permission and try to sneak onto America's Got Talent. Unfortunately, they got caught, and almost arrested; I guess you could say they were lucky they were minors and that the station decided not to press charges. Actually they said it happens all the time, boys would be boys, and then they notified their parents and that was it. Well, almost it. They were to be grounded for 'the rest of their lives' in other words six weeks.

"No, it's not like last time." Roy defended. "And I still think that, that was a good idea. And it would've worked if we hadn't got caught." He said, head bent, and arms crossed stubbornly.

Richard Grayson, Roy's other band-mate, spoke next. "So, now what is it?"

"Well, I copied down the P.O. Box and all we have to do is send them a demo."

Richard looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, is that all? Do you know how much it costs to make a demo?"

"Well, no, I-I I hadn't thought that far." He admitted with a defeated sort of sigh.

"How much?" Vic Stone the band's drummer, asked curiously.

"Well, if we go through a professional studio, it could cost hundreds…" Richard began.

"But that's if we go through a professional studio. What if we did it bootlegged? Vic do you think your dad could help us with that?" Garth asked.

"I don't know. I could ask no harm in that." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely ask your dad, Vic. I knew we were going to be rock-stars!" He exclaimed, this time the teacher was actually in the room and in the middle of a lesson.

"Mr. Harper, if you do not want detention for the next three Saturdays I suggest you and your friends wait until I am finished with my lesson. Unless, you can explain quadratic equations to the class."

The boys just stared at him, blankly.

"I didn't think so." Said the teacher, turning back to the blackboard.

"We'll talk more during lunch" Roy whispered… "meet me in the library we'll go online and get more details on the contest there."

Authors' Note (cont'd): We've never been to California, so we really didn't know any zip codes from there. LOL! So sorry, we just put the first thing that we thought of. Beverly Hills, 90210!! LOL! Thanks for reading. And please review, we really want to know what you think! We also apologize if Speedy or Roy was out of character, we really don't know much about him. But other's will be in character.

Beast Boy 4Pres052 & Nightwing's Gurl2023


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans, all the rights go to DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network. Any songs we may use, we do not own either. Yeah, I think that about covers it..

**Songs Used: **

_The Last Beautiful Girl _by Matchbox 20

**Authors' Note: **Hello, those of you still with us. We are here to present to you the second chapter of Teen Titans: Battle of the Bands…

**Chapter 2**

In the library, Roy snagged the first available computer, signed in on his school user name and typed in KMAX into the web browser. Now all that was left to do was wait for both his friends and the page to come up. Of course the page came up first, he scrolled down until he found the information he was looking for. Copied and pasted it into the URL box. So he could get to Hipster. com for the full info.

Just as Hipster. com was coming up, Richard, Vic, and Garth appeared.

"What took you guys so long?" Roy spoke a little too loudly, forgetting where he was, but he was soon reminded by the school librarian, giving him a death stare that might have made a tiger run for cover.

"We had to dodge Kate Moth, you know how she gets." Vic explained. Richard and Roy both shivered just at the mention of her name. Kate Moth aka Kitten as she was sometimes called had, had a giant crush on Richard since pre-k. But even then Richard hadn't given her the time of day. This infuriated the rich girl, since she could practically buy anything else that she'd ever wanted. But not Richard.

"Yeah, I know how she gets. How did you manage to get away?"

"We took the long way. Past the AV geeks room, and through the hall where Mrs. Mayhee supervises the chess team. Kitten wouldn't be caught dead in those halls." Vic told him.

"Nice plan," Roy said simply.

Richard anxious to change the subject, asked… "So, did you find the site?"

"Yeah, it should pop up any second." Roy maneuvered the mouse over the page when it popped up. He scrolled down a bit, and scanned with his eyes, till he saw what it was he wanted. He lifted his finger, put it to the screen and pointed out what he wanted the others to read with him.

Aloud the boys read together…. "Hey all you, hip-cats and Hipster fans, if you got a band, and you think you can jam click here, for all the latest info on the Hipster Battle of the Bands." Roy clicked the link, and a smaller window appeared that read…

"All you need, is talent and a demo. Send the demo to P.O. Box 42016 Hipster Court, LA California 90210. And if we like what we hear, we'll give you a call, be sure to include your band name, and at least one band members telephone number. When/If you receive a call, you can expect us to let you know when we will be coming to your town, so that you can play for us live. Then and only then, will you know for sure, if you're in the top 10. Thank you and good luck participants.

-Rick Davies

P.S. Remember kids, the deadline is March 1."

"Sounds easy, enough. Three months though. We're going to be crunched on time." pronounced Vic.

Roy and Garth nodded, but Richard still looked skeptical. "Are we sure, we want to do this? It's going to cost us 25 bucks a piece." Richard informed them.

"That ain't nothing," voiced Vic, "I'll call my dad, tonight, and set it all up."

"Sweet," Roy spoke a little too loudly again, earning them another death stare from the librarian.

"We better get out of here. Lunch is almost over anyway. Should we have a band meeting tonight at Roy's?" Richard said looking at their band leader questioningly.

"Most definitely," he exclaimed earning himself a third and final death stare from the librarian just as soon as she started heading their way, Roy X'd out of the computer and rushed off before the woman could give them all detention for disturbing the peace.

Later on that evening, the boys met in Roy's garage for their band meeting. Roy attempting to sound official cleared his throat to start.

"Ahem, we have gathered here today, fellow members of The Outsiders, to discuss, our destiny!" The others tried hard not to laugh. "We have been presented with a great opportunity, and we will take that opportunity my friends, and we will show Hipster Records just what Rock N Roll is all about. Heck, we will blow them away with our sound."

"Roy, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Richard voiced, assuming the parental role of trying to keep his friends feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Richard, did it ever occur to you that maybe you aren't taking it far enough?" Roy rebutted.

Richard rolled his eyes before, he responded. "No, it has not, Roy I want this as much as you do, but let's be practical. How many bands do you think have entered this contest? And only ten of them are going to make it to the big Battle. Do you really think we stand a chance?"

"Ah, Richard, don't be such a wet blanket." Garth spoke up.

"Yeah," agreed Vic.

Roy smiled at his friends, and then looked back at Richard smugly. "See. Destiny." He told him confidently. "Now, let's practice."

Roy stepped up to his mike, as Richard and Garth grabbed their guitars, and Vic took his seat behind his drum set, and they started to play one of their favorite covers, for starters. Gypsy Eyes, originally done by Jimi Hendrix.

After the song ended, the guys decided to take a break to re-hydrate, so they all headed into the house, and went to the kitchen, where they all grabbed a glass, and each took his turn to fill his glass with ice and water. Once, they all had filled their cups they sat at the table to drink and talk a little bit before resuming their practice.

"We were on it. We were so on it." Roy said excitedly. "We should do another cover before working on Richard's latest." He added. The others nodded in agreement. And with that settled and their water drunk, they headed back to the garage. The band decided to play, _When the Levy breaks_, by Led Zeppelin as their last cover before working on Richard's song.

_When the Levy breaks_, ended they immediately went into Richard's new song, _The Last Beautiful Girl_.

"_This will all fall down like everything else that was  
This too shall pass and all of the words we said  
We cant take back_

_Now every fool in town would've left by now  
I cant replace all the wasted days  
The memory of your face - cant help thinkin_

_Maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together  
Where would we be  
A thousand lost forevers  
And the promises you never were giving me  
Here's what I'm thinking _

It wont be the first - heart that you break  
It wont be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - wont take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world

Tell me one more time  
How you're sorry about the way  
This all went down - you needed to find your space

You needed to still be friends  
Needed me to  
Call you if I ever couldn't keep it all together you'd comfort me  
Tell me bout forever  
And the promises I never should have believed in  
Here's what I'm thinking

It wont be the first - heart that you break  
It wont be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - wont take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world

Its over now - and I've gone without  
Cuz you're everybody else's girl  
It seems to me – you'll always be  
Everyone else's girl  
Everyone else's girl

This will all fall down  
Like everything in the world  
This too must end  
And all the words we said  
We cant take back

It wont be the first - heart that you break  
It wont be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - wont take you back  
If you were the last...

It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It wont be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - wont take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world

The last beautiful girl in the world  
You are the last beautiful girl in the world  
Beautiful girl"

"That was awesome, Roy. I never thought my song could sound so good." Richard complimented him.

"Yeah, well with a song writer like you, Richie-G, how can we lose that Battle of the Bands contest?" He shot back happily knowing he'd won Richard over. Richard laughed.

"Alright," he said. "You win. It's destiny." And with that, the guys decided that they were going to make a demo. All that was left for them to do, was call Vic's old man and then they could get started.

"This is so awesome. I can't believe we're going to be rock stars!" Roy exclaimed.

"Hold on to your hat, Roy, I haven't called him yet," said Vic as Garth handed him Roy's house phone.

"Well, here goes nothing." Vic said as he dialed his dad's number and put the phone to his ear.


	3. The Demo Part 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Teen Titans. All rights belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network. The songs we use, we don't own either.

**Authors' Note: **How are we doing so far? We'd appreciate any reviews. Thanks, on with the chapter…

**Chapter 3**

"I still can't believe that your dad said yes!" Roy chortled excitedly. "I told you guys it was destiny."

"Calm down, Roy." Richard tried to keep his friend from getting them in trouble again in Math Class. Mrs. Hibblebea was already in a foul temper because her pet student wasn't present and she was forced to teach her more mediocre students for a change.

"Yeah," Roy tried to comply but he was just so wound up from the news that he couldn't sit still. He kept on fidgeting and squirming in his seat. Drumming his fingers and tapping his feet. There was no way; he was going to be able to concentrate. "Guys," he whispered. "Meeting at my place after school. We need to practice."

The day passed too slowly for all the boys, but Roy especially. History was the longest it had ever been and English was twice as dull as it had been the day before. All Roy had to say was thank god for Gym and dodge ball. He and Garth were on the same team, and Richard and Vic were on the other. Which also happened to include Kate Moth. Who had been hovering around Richard the whole game making very hard for the poor boy to concentrate in fact he was lucky he was in the game at all, seeing as how Roy himself, had almost hit the boy three times trying to put his friend out of his misery.

"So, Richie-pooh, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around much lately and you missed the last basketball game. You know I'm cheer captain now." Kate boasted.

"uhh, yeah. I've been busy. Band practice." Richard tried to be as polite as possible to the nerve-racking borderline stalker.

"Oooh, Richie-pooh, you're in a band? Me too. And we're entering the Hipster's Battle of the Bands contest. You know when I win maybe I could help your band."

"Uhhh, actually Kitten, we're entering too."

"Noo! Really? Get out!"

"Uhh, okay." Said Richard, deciding to try and make a run for it. After all, she'd given him the go-ahead.

"No, silly," said Kitten with a flirtatious giggle who then touched his arm to get him to stay. "I don't mean really get out. Oh, Richie-pooh you're soo cute." She pushed him playfully.

"Uhhh, thanks Kitten." Said Richard, unsure of what else to say. Thankfully the bell rung, at that moment and Richard hastened for the door. "Bye, Goodbye, Kitten." He called glad to finally escape her clutches. _What had he'd done to deserve that? What was Mr. Parker thinking putting that girl on my team? Thank goodness, she's not in my science class. Lord knows, she'd probably end up my lab partner. _He shuddered at the thought leaving the locker room, hastily so is not too run into her on his way out.

Science flew by, for Richard. It was his favorite class, he shared it with an extremely pretty red-head whose name Richard had yet to learn. She'd only been a student at Jump City High, for about three weeks. She'd asked him to borrow a pencil once, but that was about as close to actually talking to her that he'd gotten. Poor Richard when she'd asked him, it had taken him so long to answer she probably thought he was mentally challenged.

When Richard got to Roy's, they were still waiting on Garth, so the boys talked about their days.

"So, Richard," Vic began. "Did that pretty red-head ask you to borrow another pencil?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but more importantly," Joined Roy, "did he answer in less than ten minutes this time?"

"Very funny, Roy," Richard replied sarcastically. "Maybe you should think about being a comedian instead of a rock star."

"Ah, Richard, come on. We're just giving you a hard time." Vic said apologetically. "If it bothers you that much, we'll leave ya alone about it."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Richard replied.

Just then Garth finally arrived, so they could begin practicing. After practice they'd all decided to go and get the recording supplies that Vic's dad needed to set up for them so that they could get started on their demo tomorrow right after school. The task at hand, they had for now, was to decide which tracks they should record for Hipster to really get a feel for their music.

Three hours later, and they'd only agreed on two songs. They still needed one more. And this last one, needed to really be the be all end all or at least that's how Roy put it. Not that, it didn't make sense if it was the last one the people at Hipster were going to hear, then it needed to stay with them.

Finally, after two more hours of practicing the boys decided to sleep on it, and try and think of the best one to end on. On the next day, they would just talk about it a little before and hope for the best.

* * *

The next day in Math class before the bell rang, the boys gathered around Roy's desk, and debated about which song they should end on.

"Richie-G, didn't you say you were working on something totally different for us?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but we'd need a keyboard player." Richard answered.

"Do you guys remember Joseph Wilson? I hear he can play just about any instrument. He's like gifted or somethin like that." Vic brought up.

Both Richard and Roy nodded. "Well who wants to ask him?" voiced Roy.

"I'll do it." Richard offered. "It's my stuff, that we need played."

"Did ya' talk Joseph?" Vic asked his partner they were now in gym class. Playing ping-pong.

"Yeah, he said that he would drop by and audition for us tonight before we go to meet your dad." Richard told him.

"Didn't ya tell him he's as good as in?"

"Yeah, I tried to tell him that but he insisted on auditioning. He said that he'd feel uncomfortable if he didn't earn it."

"Oh. That's pretty cool of him. I think he'll make a good addition."

"That's good, and you know somethin? Me too."

The bell rang notifying everyone that Gym was over. Both the boys headed to the locker room to change and then off to their separate classes.

* * *

In, science class, Richard was so nervous he could barely concentrate, today was the day, they would make their demo. And today was the day that he would have his chance to be acknowledged as a real song-writer. After all, he wrote all of the bands material, from the notes to the lyrics. All of it, was his, it was part of him. And for the first time, he really wanted to believe Roy's speech about Destiny.

"Ahh, excuse me, may I borrow some of your magnesium sulfate?" The pretty red-head asked him.

Richard, didn't know what to say, he just stared at her, trying to will his vocal chords back to life. _Not again, why does this always happen to me? _He thought, turning red with embarrassment at his inability to speak to the girl.

The pretty red-head giggled, slightly but asked if he was okay.

"Uhh." He choked out but still found that all he could do was nod his head and hold up the container of magnesium sulfate for the girl to take.

"Thank you." She said smiling, and turned away.

_If she didn't think I was mentally challenged before, she definitely does now. _Richard thought disgusted with himself. After that, the minutes seemed to crawl by. He just kept staring at the back of her head. Admiring her long red locks, and her slim figure. _Boy was she ever pretty. _He thought appreciatively.

Suddenly the bell rang at last announcing freedom, sweet freedom to his ears. He practically bolted for the door, and was out of there.

* * *

When Richard got to Roy's it was just him and Roy for a while until Vic showed up with Joseph. Garth soon followed and the audition commenced. Richard hesitantly and with some embarrassment, handed over the musical score for Joseph to look over. Once, he said that he was ready. They started to play and they asked him just to play with them.

It went fantastically. Joseph really was gifted. He'd learned the score in almost no time flat. There was no way that he wasn't going to be a welcome addition to the band.

"So how 'bout it, Joseph? Would you be willing to join the band?"

"Would I ever?" He exclaimed, happily.

Vic laughed heartily, "Well I guess that's a yes. We'd better get going then. We got a demo to record. Come on, Joe."

"Me? You mean, now?"

"Well, yeah. What's the matter, you learned that score in no time flat. And that's all you need to know, for now, anyway."

"Well if that's all," he paused. "Well, I guess that's all right then." And with that, they all piled in Vic's car, and sped off to his father's place uptown.


	4. The Demo Part 2

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans. All rights go to DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network. The songs used in this fic, do not belong to us either, they belong to the artists we acknowledge in our songs used category.

**Songs Used: **

_Comatose _by Skillet

**Authors' Note: **We thank you all, for reading so far, but we really would like some reviews. If it's not too much trouble, P-please?! You know you can't resist the face…

**Chapter 4**

At Vic's dads, in the make-shift basement recording studio, the boys had already recorded an intro stating the name of their band, each of its' members including Joseph and Roy's telephone number. Followed by their first two songs and they were just starting the third and final song, the one they'd recruited Joseph for. Things were moving pretty fast and they were all really hyped about the new song.

"This is Comatose, performed by The Outsiders, and written by our lead guitarist, Richard Grayson." Roy said into the mic before the group commenced playing.

"_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_Chorus:_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Chorus_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up My eyes_

_Open up_

_Chorus_

The song ended and the boys could hardly contain themselves. Roy signaled for Vic's dad to stop the tape and the boys whooted and shouted enthusiastically jumping up and down excitedly. It was done, and they were now a serious rock group. Now all they had to do was mail it and wait for the call. Richard just hoped they weren't waiting in vain.


	5. The Call

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network own them. We do not own the songs we use in any of these chapters, they belong to the artists that actually perform them. So now nobody can sue us….

**Chapter 5**

One month slowly passed for the boys and they had just about given up hope. Almost everyday since they'd mailed the demo, they all gathered at Roy's waiting anxiously by the phone. By the end of April, they became downtrodden, not having any response. They all decided to stay at Roy's for the night, since it was Friday, and they all wanted to practice anyway. Nobody was ready to give up hope completely just yet.

The next day, the band got up and fixed themselves five bowls of Fruity Pebbles and all ate at the table in silence and disappointment. Suddenly the phone rang, and Roy jumped out of his seat and ran over to the phone.

"Hello?" Roy spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, this is Roy Harper."

"Yes, I am the lead singer of the band, The Outsiders." With that mentioned the rest of the group ran over and crowded around him.

"Yes, we'd be willing to come down there. 4 o'clock, May 2nd. Yes that's fine, we'll be there."

"No, no, thank you!" he thanked them before hanging up. "WE'RE IN!" he shouted to his band-mates, who in turn, started to hoot, and holler. The commotion causing Roy's parents' to yell down stairs for the boys to be quiet.

The boys snickered and went to the garage to play a celebratory number in honor of the great news. They decided to play, one of their favorite covers, _Break on through _by The Doors. Once the song had ended and the boys adrenaline was appeased they decided to go get some water. The boys goofed off for the rest of that Saturday. It was probably the happiest day of their teenage existence thus far.

When Sunday rolled around, the boys were almost afraid that Saturday hadn't happened and that the whole thing might have been just a dream but Roy reassured them all that it had happened, by having them practice hardcore for a good three hours straight without a break telling them that they had to be good and ready when the time came for them to perform for the Hipster people.

When they finally did take a break, Richard asked, "So, which songs do you think we should do for them?"

"I think we should stick with Comatose, after all, it's one of the only ones Joseph knows right now and I think it will blow them away live, that song really is awesome, Richie-G." Roy suggested.

Richard turned slightly red at the acknowledgement, and the others all nodded in agreement with their leader.

With that settled and evening fast approaching, the boys all decided to call it a night. After all, they did have school the next day, so they said their goodbyes and headed home.

"See ya, tomorrow." Garth called to Roy, as he and the others left.


	6. Live!

**Disclaimer: **We do own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network do. Same with the songs, well we don't own them anyway the artist who play/wrote/perform/etc. do, so don't sue.

**Authors' Note: **Sorry, the last two chapters were kinda short, hopefully the next few should have more going on, thus longer chapters. Yay! Also we may have already said this, but REVIEWS are appreciated… that little button does not bite, so pleassse review us!!!!

**Chapter 6**

It was May 2nd, and the boys were just outside The Plaza, the building that the man from Hipster Records had told them to be at, and it was quarter till 4.

"We're early." Said Garth, "do you think we can go in yet?" he added staring up at the tall building.

"I don't see why not." Vic stated. Walking up to the revolving doors, he gave it a push was inside the building. The rest of the boys followed his lead, and entered the intimidating building. In the hall, Richard and Roy both locked eyes on the same pretty little red-headed girl.

Roy whistled, "What a looker." He commented.

"That's her. The girl from my science class." He informed them.

"Gee, Richie-G, now I know what you meant." Roy looked the girl up and down again, like a piece of meat for appraisal.

"Don't look at her like that." Richard warned him, keeping his tone light. He didn't want to sound like he was jealous or anything, after all, Roy had a right to look, he just didn't want him to look at her quite like that.

Unexpectedly, the red-head looked over at them and turned to her friends, and started to point in their direction and abruptly they started to walk over to the boys.

"Hello, Richard." The red-head greeted.

_She knows my name? _Richard thought stunned. Roy took that moment to butt in.

"So, Richie-G, who's your friend?" He asked.

"I'm Kori. Kori Anders, nice to meet you." The girl answered for him extending her hand out for Roy to shake.

"Roy Harper." He said taking her hand, he lifted it up a little turned it over and pursed his lips giving her hand a gentleman like kiss. "And the pleasure is all mine." He said with his head slightly lifted up before she removed her hand.

"Uhh, thank you," said Kori unsure of what else to say.

"And who are these other lovely ladies?" Vic asked looking at one of the girls of particular.

Kori noticing his gaze, smiled and said, "This is Karen Beecher, and this is Raven Roth. My two best friends from Tamaran High, that's the school I transferred from." She explained.

Richard, just stood there smiling at her, and nodded along with the others. He might have tried to speak if Kate Moth hadn't chosen that exact moment to make herself known.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, to none to subtly announce her presence. "Richie-pooh why who-ever are you talking to?" She asked giving the red-head an evil glare.

"Oh. Hi, Kitten." He said not bothering to hide his disappointment. "This is Kori, Raven, and Karen. I know Kori from science class." He added trying to sound casual about it the last thing he needed was to make Kitten jealous. She'd never leave him alone then.

"So you can talk." Kori giggled. Richard looked at her and turned slightly pink.

This did not go un-noticed by Kitten, who hooked herself onto him and said. "Oh, Richie-pooh, won't you come meet the rest of my band?" Kitten directed him away from his friends and the red-head without giving him a chance to say anything otherwise.

Kori, staring down at the ground, looked very sad. Her friends nudged her slightly so she'd speak up. "I didn't know that Richard had a girl-friend." She tried her best to hide her disappointment, but Vic was not so easily fooled.

"He…" Vic started, but was cut off by Roy.

"Oh yeah, Kate's been head over heels for the boy since pre-k."

"Oh," said Kori again having trouble hiding her disappointment.

"But I'd be happy to take you out sometime." He offered smiling broadly at her, before Kori could give him a straight answer, a woman called for a band called 'Taboo their ready for you.' The woman added.

Kori said brightly, "That's us." And she and her two other companions ran to meet the woman and headed through heavy looking ominous sound-proofed doors.

"Man, I hope we're next." Roy said watching the doors close.

"I hope Kitten lets Richard go." Garth added.

Vic and Joseph were silent, both were still angry with Roy for doing that to their friend behind his back. Vic would have to have a talk with Roy about it later. For now, they had more pressing concerns.

Turned out, that Garth had little to worry about, Richard managed to escape Kitten's wily clutches relatively un-clawed and The Outsiders were called next. So hopefully Richard could avoid Kitten on the way out.

Richard, Roy, Vic, Garth, and Joseph, all walked through the same ominous sound-proofed doors, the girls had just left. Set up their gear, and waited for the go-ahead from the Hipster judges.

Receiving a nod from a man dressed in a black business suit, the band began to play their song, they did it just as they rehearsed. And the judges looked impressed, even though they'd gotten a taste of the song before on the demo, Comatose, really did blow them away live, just as Roy had said it would. At the end of the number, the boys were pretty confident, as the judges told them…

"Alright, we'll call you guys within a couple weeks to let you know if you're in the Top 10. Thank you and you may now leave as soon as you're ready." The man stated to them.

As soon as they'd gathered their equipment, the boys headed out the door, and back towards the lobby where they'd come in.

When they were out of the building, the boys were so riled up, they hooted, hollered, and rough-housed all the way back to Vic's car.


	7. Playing Matchmakers

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network do. We do not own the songs we use in this fic either.

**Authors' Note: **A big thank you to Cartoonstar, and yes we promise there will be more scenes with the red-head and Richard. He he.

**Chapter 7**

A couple weeks later, they got their second call. THEY WERE IN THE TOP 1O! Roy was ecstatic, as were the others. Roy was notified that they'd be getting first class tickets to LA in the mail, all expenses paid. They could hardly believe their ears when Roy told them the news the next day at school. Roy had finally learned his lesson about talking during Math Class and had passed Richard a note who'd passed it to Garth, who'd passed it to Vic, who would have to tell Joseph in the Spanish class.

All the way through both his History and English classes Roy just day dreamed about the trip to LA and winning the big Battle of the Bands' contest. He couldn't wait a whole month and a half! He'd lose it!

Gym finally came and he and Garth could relieve their tension by playing horse. Since they had a substitute that day they were allowed to do anything they wanted as long as they were being active in someway, in other words they could do anything they wanted other than sit on their ass and do nothing. So he and Garth had teamed up to play a round of Horse, while Vic and Richard joined some other guys playing mat-ball.

"Oh, Richie-pooh," called Kitten. "I wanna be on your team."

Richard sighed defeated, what could he do. Gym ended way too late for him. Kitten had cost his team the game and he couldn't wait for science any longer. He'd been secretly looking forward to seeing Kori again, all day. He hoped he could apologize for having been hauled off that day by Kitten before they'd really had a chance to talk.

Richard got to science early, and took his seat. Kori wasn't there yet, so he twiddled his thumbs nervously while he waited for her to arrive. When she came through the door, she was smiling contentedly and talking to a new girl, that looked somewhat familiar to Richard but he couldn't place her. The two girls sat down in front of him and they talked excitedly.

He happened to over-hear them talking about the Battle of the Bands and he suddenly remembered where he'd seen the girl before. He cleared his throat and got up the courage to tap Kori on the shoulder.

"Hi." He said, in a voice he didn't recognize as his own, he was so nervous.

"Oh, Richard, how are you?" Kori asked him politely.

"I-I'm fine. I overheard you two talking about the Battle of the Bands, does that mean you are in Top 10?" Richard asked.

"Oh, yes, we received a phone call a few days ago. Did you and your band make it?" Kori implored.

"Yeah, we got a call this morning from them."

"Congratulations, Richard."

"Likewise," Richard told her. Karen nudged Kori to remind her that she was there.

"Oh, how rude of me, Richard you remember Karen don't you? Her father works with my father and they just transferred him here as well, so now Karen will be attending Jump City High." Kori rambled.

"Yeah, I remember her." He smiled and added, "you two should sit with us at lunch tomorrow." He offered, knowing Vic would be delighted. He'd went on about how pretty Kori's friend had been for days after they'd met at the Plaza. Both Richard and Kori knew that their mutual friends liked each other and right away wanted to help them. Kori agreed that she and Karen should join them for lunch the next day and they would talk more then about the Battle of the Bands.


	8. The Match

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network own them. We do not even own any of the songs that we use in this fic, the artists we credit are the ones who own them.

**Authors' Note: **Review! Review! Review! That's all we ask of you.

**Chapter 8**

Kori, and Karen waved to the guys as they followed Richard to a short rectangular table in the corner of the school cafeteria to join them, for lunch the next day.

"Guys, you remember Kori and Karen, don't ya?" Richard asked everyone making an emphasize on Karen's name for Vic's benefit. The guys all nodded as they got up to make room for the ladies and Richard. Garth situated himself at the head of the table. Roy sat to the left of Garth, pulling out a chair for Kori to sit next to him. Richard decided to sit across from her. Karen chose the seat next to Kori, and Vic followed Richard's lead and opted to sit across from Karen. Joseph was going to sit next Richard but Kate Moth noticed what was going on and rudely made room for herself to steal the seat before Joseph could even get close. So then he took the last available seat at the end of the table across from Garth.

Richard did his best for a while to try and talk to Kori, but between Kitten throwing herself at him and Roy making an ass out of himself, he couldn't get a word in edgewise. However, things were going well for Vic and Karen which did cheer Richard up a bit. It seemed that the two drummers were talking about their favorite drummers of all time. It just so happened that John Bonham from Led Zeppelin was their number one favorite drummer of all time. Garth and Joseph were both amused by the lunch time soap opera. They both kept exchanging looks and snickering, like they shared some inside joke that the others just didn't get.

"So, your band is called 'Taboo', huh." Roy asked Kori.

"Yeah, Karen, Raven, and I, are best friends. We started our band in junior high and we've been together ever since."

"Huh, that's cool. We started The Outsiders about the same time. We've been best friends for a long time ourselves. We've pretty much known each other since kindergarten except for Joe, over there," said Roy pointing him out to Kori. "He's kind of a new addition."

"I think it's cool your band has a keyboardist, I bet your's is one of the only ones." Kori commented. "So what about your songs? Do you all contribute or does one of you specifically write them?" She wondered.

"Actually, Richie-G writes our material. He's pretty awesome with words. I've never been so good with words myself. I'm more of a take action kind of guy." He added the last part pretentiously.

Kori was un-impressed. She let her eyes stray towards Richard, who was currently rolling his eyes and looking bored as well as tired of Kitten and her flippant behavior. At last the lunch bell rang and each group went their separate ways. Roy, Richard, Garth, Vic and Kate all went to gym. Karen and Kori went to choir. And Joe went off on his own to Art class.

* * *

When there wasn't that much time left in gym class Roy came over to Richard and asked him. "Hey Richie, let's play a little one on one."

"Why?" Richard asked. Vic and Garth were already headed for the locker room.

"Cuz, I'm on a roll with the ladies here." Roy told him.

"What Kori wasn't enough for you?" Richard shot at him, he was still hurt that his friend would make a move on Kori, even after knowing how he felt about her.

"What did you just say?" Roy shot back.

"You heard me." Said Richard, not backing down for once.

"Trust me, you don't get any play when you're sitting on the bench." Roy stated deciding to be passive aggressive just to piss Richard off all the more. Richard should have known better, but he found himself playing along anyhow.

Roy began showing off for the cheerleading squad, who'd been given special permission to practice in the gym that period, he shot a hook and made it look as easy as cherry pie. Roy continued to show off, purposefully pushing Richard's buttons. He dribbled the ball quickly first right and then left, and right, then he faked left, went right and ran around Richard who was trying to block him but Roy made it around him effortlessly in an outside j, as he shot the ball he shouted…

"He shoots," he paused for dramatic effect as he waited for the ball to sink in through the net, "he scores!" He added as it did. Being his usual obnoxious self and pretending to be his own screaming fans, Roy made an "ahhh," sound running around in circles he made a further ass out of himself by saying, "And the crowd goes wild!" While he continued to chant and do a slight victory dance including s small pelvic thrust in the cheerleaders direction, even as he spoke, "This kid's on fire, you're too kind," immodestly to know one, seeing as how none of the cheerleaders were giving him the time of days anyway. Then turning away from the cheerleaders and back to Richard, Roy said smugly, "You know, Richard, I'm really kicking your ass."

"If you want to impress the cheerleaders, Roy, go shoot free-throws or something. I'm out of here." And with that Richard turned to leave.

"Man, you can't leave, I need you. You make me look good."

"And how do I do that?" Richard inquired.

"Well," Roy paused before answering to quickly glance back at the cheerleaders, and then back to Richard, he said to him in a lower pitch "You suck worse than I do." Richard made a "ugh," sound to show his disgust with Roy's behavior before starting to walk further away from him, when Roy said, "It was just a joke man, you can still beat me, miracles happen all the time. Come on pass me the ball pussy."

"What did you just call me?" Richard asked angrily.

"I said, check it pussy, _God_." And that was when Richard lost it. Raising the basketball up a little back behind his head, while Roy's back was turned as he called something out to the cheerleaders; he then turned back to Richard just as the ball was released from his grip at full force towards Roy's head. _Whoosh! Bam! _The ball hit Roy square in the nose and bounced, ricocheting off to the right as Roy fell to the ground and the attention of the room was grabbed. The substitute stopped what he was doing and ran over to the boys. "What the hell?" he demanded as the cheerleading squad surrounded Roy.

"Are you okay?" one of the blonde cheerleaders, asked Roy sympathetically. "What happened?" With this going on, Richard tentatively took a step forward, but then reconsidered and stepped back again. Watching Roy pick himself up, and wipe the blood from under his nose, Richard didn't know what to do. Just then the substitute came over to yell at him. "What's gotten into you Richard?" Richard looked down at the ground unable to answer he moved his mouth but no sound came out. "You can cool off tomorrow in in-school." The teacher hollered at Richard.

"Kate, take Roy to the nurse immediately." The teacher added. With Kate walking beside Roy, they headed out the doors as Vic and Garth came back out of the locker room changed and ready to leave for 5th period. They exchanged worried glances as Kate and Roy passed them by. They both rushed over to Richard and bombarded him with questions. "What the fuck just happened?" Vic asked, "Who beat the shit out of Roy?"

**Authors' Note (cont'd): **Lucy, I mean Richard you got some 'splainin to do. LOL! Okay now seriously we just wanted to make sure that everyone knows that Garth is Aqualad, not Garfield aka Beast Boy. You will meet Beast Boy actually we mean Garfield later. His band is one of the Top 10! And thanks again to our reviewers. Please keep reading.

Beastboy4pres052 & Nightwing's Gurl2023


	9. Apology

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans at all. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. We do not even own the songs that we use in this fic, they belong to the artists that we credit.

**Authors' Note: **Special thanks to all the following reviewers: CartoonStar, lilninjapig, RobinxStarfireLuvr, and NightstarGrayson. Thanks for all your encouraging words. We hope you will continue reading and without further ado,

**Chapter 9**

After explaining what happened to Vic and Garth, they all agreed that the best course of action was for Richard to apologize to Roy. Whether he liked it or not, Richard really didn't have a choice, the competition was still a month away and they needed Roy, so Richard headed to Math class that morning after serving his time in in-school, with his head bent and shoulders slumped. He really didn't want to do this, but it was for the sake of the band. Roy tried to steal a glance out of the corner of his eye to see if Richard had shown up. Truthfully, he didn't want to deal with him right this moment. But time evaded him, and the inevitable had come.

Richard, came up to Roy, who pretended not to notice him coming. "Ahem," Richard cleared his throat, to get Roy's attention. "Uhmm, I-I'm not very good at this, Roy but, about Wednesday, I-I'm sorry. I over-reacted." He admitted, to the best of his ability.

Roy shrugged his shoulders coolly as he answered, "Whatever."

"Then, we're cool?" Richard asked unsure, he hated it when Roy didn't tell him what he really meant. Richard was sure Roy was just doing this to piss him off further but he wasn't going to let Roy get the better of him this time.

"Yeah," Roy shrugged again. "We're cool."

Richard then took his assigned seat beside Roy. And the two sat in silence together till Vic and Garth finally appeared. With all of the band members present, it soon became a lot less awkward between them and you wouldn't have known the whole incident had ever occurred if it weren't for the apparent bandage across Roy's broken nose.

The rest of the school day passed, without any major events. Kori, Karen and Kate Moth all joined the guys for lunch again and Richard was again forced to deal with both Kitten fawning all over him and Roy's continuous blathering on to Kori about his guitar style.

In science, Richard tried to make up for the lost lunch time with Kori, but they were kept busy with a lab, that Mr. Krochet had assigned for that day and pretty soon, the school day was done and Richard had practice that afternoon with the band at Roy's. So he went straight from school to practice, and then home for dinner, where he ate, finished up his homework assignments and then got ready for bed.

**Authors' Note (cont'd): **We apologize for the short length of this chapter, but you know how it goes not every chapter can be action-packed we promise you more stuff will be happening shortly. Thanks, hope you all are liking this so far.

BeastBoy4pres052 & Nightwing's Gurl2023


	10. Nooooo!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans in any way. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. We do not even own the songs we use in this fic, the artists we mention are the ones who own them.

**Authors' Note: **Hi! We're back. We can't believe we are already on chapter 10, we were told that this fic could be addictive, for reading but right now we feel addicted to writing it. I guess that's why we're posting so quickly. Well anyway, we hope you're all having as much fun reading this as we are writing it.

**Chapter 10**

A month passed surprisingly fast for the bands. In fact, it felt like the month had went by at hyper-speed compared to the flight and now that they were in LA, they could hardly believe it. As Richard, Vic, Garth, Roy, and Joseph went to check in at the hotel and get their room keys; the guys goofed off in line until the lady at the desk was free to help them. With the keys in hand and having taken care of the room arrangements the boys hauled their luggage to the elevator and up to floor 17 room number 21. Where the jet-lagged boys immediately dropped their stuff and crashed.

The next day was full of preparation and events that needed to be taken care of. They had to meet a representative from Hipster Records who would show them around the area and fill them in on the details concerning not only the big Battle at the end, but the other minor promotional performances that they'd be involved in, not to mention the ones where some groups would be eliminated.

After the man from Hipster Records handed them a list of the other bands, in the Top 10, he showed them around the area and answered any questions they might have had about the contest. At the end of the mini-tour, he handed them a schedule of the events, promotional performances, the eliminatory performance, plus the Big battle for the five remaining bands.

After he left them to explore some, the boys looked at the list of the competition first.

"Look, there's Kori's band, Taboo. I wonder who all these other bands are?" Richard wondered aloud.

"Yeah, Pump sounds like an interesting band name. I wonder what their stuff sounds like." Vic added.

"Well, I wanna know more about Red Tape," said Garth.

"Forget Red Tape, what about Promiscuous?" Roy interrupted.

"Speaking of Promiscuous and Red Tape," began Richard he was looking at the pamphlet, "here are some pictures of them." Richard pointed out to the guys.

"Let me see," said Roy, snatching the pamphlet from Richard's hand. Roy let out a whistle as he caught a glance of the lead singer. A pretty girl with pink hair smiled devilishly up at the camera, as if she was looking devilishly at the person holding the pamphlet. "She's a real looker isn't she?" he asked his band-mates for their thoughts but before anyone could answer, the girl in question saw them huddled together and recognized them from their own photo.

So she and her fellow band-mates had come over to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Jinx. And this is Morgan and Krista. And we're Promiscuous!" Roy smiled at what she'd just said trying hard to suppress the urge to ask if they really were promiscuous instead he cleared his throat, and introduced himself and the rest of the band.

"Well, I'm Roy Harper, and this is…" he started as well as pointing to each of them, "Richie-G, our lead guitar, Vic Stone, our drummer, Joseph Wilson, playing the ivories, and Garth Allen, our bassist. And as you probably already know, we're The Outsiders." He told her proudly.

"Good to you meet ya." Krista said in a low saucy sort of voice, she was obviously flirting with Roy, who took the bait like a true catfish. The two flirted a bit while Jinx talked to the rest of The Outsiders a bit before they had to go.

Just then as a Promiscuous left in one direction, a familiar blonde raced up to them.

"Richie-pooh! When did you get in? You should've called me, you have my cell right." She squealed at him and pushed him playfully. Just then, Kori, Raven, and Karen joined them as well.

_Why now? _Richard whined in his head. _Kate go away,_ he screamed inwardly as Kate attached herself to him and Roy began flirting heavily with Kori, who was polite to him, but tried not to encourage him too much. Vic and Karen both looked happy talking together mocking Richard unintentionally with how little effort their relationship took. The two had made themselves official just two days before leaving for LA and Richard and Kori were both very happy for their friends, which neither Richard nor Kori could say for themselves.

"So, Kori do you want to do something tomorrow night?" Richard heard Roy ask.

"Umm, well." Richard listened to her response in horror. _You're busy, please say you have plans. Say you're washing your hair, say anything but… _"Sure, why not." She agreed. _NOOOO!!!! _Richard screamed again inwardly.


	11. This is not good!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network do. We also do not own any of the songs that we use in this fic; they belong to the artists that we credit on our Songs Used.

**Authors' Note: **All we ask of you is that you give us reviews, and we will be very grateful. We changed the ending a little bit; we moved their date to the next day, because it flowed better. We're sorry!

**Chapter 11**

It was the next morning, the day of Roy's big date and a day that promised to be extremely busy for the rockers. They had less than an hour to prepare for the big day at hand. They were scheduled to do promotional performances along with the other bands. They were requested do one song for each band for a commercial that would be debuting soon to advertise for the big event itself, which would be the final battle that would only consist of five of the original top ten performing in the commercial.

As they got ready, Roy was dreaming about his date with Kori. And Richard was trying to suppress his jealousy. They both should've had more important things on their minds as their band-mates kept trying to subtly remind them.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Vic asked for probably the tenth time that morning. "We got to go, we're supposed to meet with the other bands for about an hour before the performances."

"Relax, Vic. Why don't you, Joseph, and Richie-G go on down and we'll meet ya down there." Roy told Vic, since he and Garth still weren't completely ready.

"Alright," Vic agreed, "See ya down there." And with that Joseph, Richard, and Vic left.

When they got down to the lobby where they were supposed to meet with the other bands, it was overly-packed with people. The guys decided to stay together and work the room. They would do their best to mingle and meet as many of the bands as possible. Just then, Roy and Garth joined them and they surveyed the room, trying to decide where to start.

The boys were so busy, trying to decide what to do and where to start, they didn't notice Taboo, Promiscuous, and a new group of faces had walked up to them.

"Hi Roy," Krista strolled up to his side and picked up where they'd left off yesterday. She was so ditzy she barely noticed that Roy was more focused on Kori this morning.

"Hi." Roy said vaguely, his eyes never leaving Kori's.

Krista pouted finally getting the big picture. She left Roy's side and resumed her spot next to their band leader, Jinx.

Jinx smiled brightly and greeted each of The Outsiders excitedly. "Can you guys believe it? We're performing for a commercial that will be aired for thousands to see." Jinx chattered on eagerly.

"Yeah," responded Vic, with the same amount of enthusiasm. Looking at Karen, he mouthed for her to come stand by him, which she did gladly.

One of the strange new faces, a boy with green hair nudged Jinx with his elbow obviously impatiently waiting for his introduction.

"Oh, sorry," Jinx said suddenly, "This is Garfield Logan, and the rest of his band Relentless. He's the lead singer and the other two," She gestured to a lanky brunette girl. "Sam Drake, here plays the drums." She then pointed to the black-haired boy next to Sam and introduced him as, "Todd Simmons, he plays the bass."

"Nice to meet ya," they all nodded except for Raven, who's eyes never strayed from Garfield. She was trying hard not to be noticed, Raven was awfully shy and a hardcore introvert as a result she was very hard to get to know. Kori had picked up on her friend's dilemma right away and knew she was going to have to aid her friend in some way; otherwise she might never get the boy's attention.

Just then, Kori noticed an attractive young man walk past. Her eyes, sparkled with anticipation as she couldn't help but think, _Who is that? _Richard and Roy both of course noticed her impromptu gaze, and both glared ominously in the direction her gaze had just been. "Umm, could you excuse me for just one moment?" Kori said excusing herself, as she darted off in the direction of the boys' last threatening glare.

Richard and Roy now stared after her traumatized. _W-W-W-What's going on here? _Both thought simultaneously. _What about our date tonight? _Roy thought to himself. Both boys locked eyes, in a silent question, where both answered yes, as the two went after her.

"Where are they going?" Garfield asked the question, the others had just been wondering about.

"Let's just say, those two have a one track mind." Vic chuckled while Karen, Raven, Joe and Garth smiled knowingly. Garfield, Jinx, Krista, Morgan, Sam, and Todd all stared at them confused.

"I don't get it." Krista declared.

"Never mind." Raven spoke in her monotone voice that was foreign to them all except for Karen, with all eyes on her, Raven shrunk back timidly. Karen tried to give her an encouraging look but it was too late, if Raven had been going to say more she probably wouldn't now. _Poor Rae, how will she ever make new friends if she won't even say more than two words. _Karen thought.

Abruptly Karen had an idea she wasn't sure if it would work but she really wanted Raven to get aquatinted with the others.

"I'm ganna go find, Kori, Rae why don't you wait here with the others while I go see what's up, we probably should meet here after I find her. The performances should be starting up soon." And with that Karen smiled at Rae, winked at Vic and was off before Raven could protest.

When Karen found Kori, she wasn't alone. Richard and Roy were with her along with someone else she didn't know. His black hair was short and sleek; bangs covering his deep blue eyes giving him the perfect tall, dark, and handsome mysterious stranger appeal. Karen could tell that Kori was smitten and this could spell trouble for the other two boys.

The black-haired stranger was just introducing himself as Karen interrupted. "Hi." She blurted out, not sure what she was trying to pull exactly.

"Oh, hi Karen, I was just talking to… oh I'm sorry, it seems I didn't quite catch your name." Kori glanced over to Karen giving the last part emphasis.

"Xavier, Xavier Red. Lead singer of Pump." He introduced himself confidently, intriguing Kori all the more.

Richard, Roy, and Karen were all thinking the same thing. _This is not good, this not good. This is not good! _

"Well, it seems that the performances should be starting soon. We should get going, Kori." Karen interjected trying to get Kori away from Xavier. She was going to have to have a talk with her about this. _I mean what about Richard and what about Roy? Hadn't she already had enough problems juggling those two? After all, I know that Kori didn't have any real feelings towards Roy, but what about Richard? I know Kori wouldn't want to ruin her chances with him._

Just then, the announcement came from overhead, interrupting Karen's train of thought. "First up for performing is, Pump." The announcer boomed. "Pump, please report to the stage."

"Looks like I gotta go. Excuse me ladies. Oh, and boys," Xavier added sneeringly to Richard and Roy. "I'll see ya later?" He then added looking at Kori.

"Yeah, later," Kori responded in a daze. Roy cleared his throat bringing Kori down from her high.

"Later?" Roy repeated with razor-sharp emphasis.

"Relax Roy, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten your date." Karen butted in again trying to subtly remind Kori of her prior commitment. Kori turned appropriately scarlet before nodding in response.

"Of course I didn't." She looked at Roy and gave him a re-assuring smile. Richard grimaced at the mention of Roy's date with Kori, who didn't seem to notice. Karen however did and patted him on the shoulder.


	12. The Date

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans, we do however own the plot! We also do not own any of the songs we use in this fic, even though we haven't used that many yet, but fear not, we shall!

**Authors' Note: **WE know hopefully three days isn't too long of a wait. Sorry about that, job hunting really cuts into your writing time. But our hard work has hopefully paid off. We will surely soon both have jobs.. YAY!!!

**Chapter 12**

That evening, Roy was preparing for his date. Pulling up his khaki pants, he rummaged through his suitcase for a simple black shirt. Finally succeeding in finding it, he finished his ensemble off with a brown American Eagle jacket to match his Timberland boots. Richard looked on in disgust. Roy looked to Richard smugly, "Sorry, man. You didn't take the incentive in school, I did."

"You wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for me." Richard rebutted.

"Man, it doesn't matter, I would've met her here if I didn't meet her in school. And you still probably would have pussy-footed around and missed your shot. Just like on the court." Roy countered.

"Even for you, that was a low blow." Richard snipped back at him. He grabbed a room card off the table, and slammed the door shut behind him, not wanting to deal with Roy any longer. Garth finally exited from the bathroom, coming upon a distressed Roy.

"What's up with that?" Garth asked.

"Ahh, you know Richie, always taking shit way too seriously." He related and after a pause, he added. "Hey, you got any on ya?"

"Just my last two pills of X, why you want them?" Garth queried.

"Yeah, I could use a pick-me up, Richie-G really got me riled up there." Roy said as Garth handed him a baggie with the pills in it. "Thanks, man." He said taking them.

"Not a problem." Garth told him. "I gotta get going. I'm supposed to meet Joe and Vic in the lobby. Though I think Vic is going to bail to go hang out with Karen so hell, if I know what Joe and I'll do." Garth complained as he headed for the door he added, "So, are you ready for the big date?" Roy opened the bag and popped one of the pills in his mouth.

"Yeah," said Roy as he got up to meet him and they both left the room, Roy waited for the up elevator as Garth waited for the down and they both went their separate ways.

As Roy, waited in the elevator to ascend to Kori's floor, he whistled a little nervously. He couldn't wait for the high to kick in and his nervousness to be replaced with the overwhelming sense of pleasure, he was sure would come.

* * *

Walking into the hotel restaurant, they waited to be seated by the hostess. Roy and Kori followed the hostess to a secluded booth close to the back of the restaurant. "Your server will be with you momentarily." The hostess reported and then left to return to her duties. In the mean time, while Roy and Kori waited, Roy couldn't keep his hands to himself. He kept reaching out under the table, trying to rub his hand up her thigh. Kori kept brushing it away giving him a stern look, trying to silently convey for him to stop the groping.

After their orders had been taken, and their meals had arrived, the two pretty much ate in silence. Kori could not believe Roy's behavior and was pretty much furious with him because of it. She wanted the night to be over. _Why did I agree to this? _She thought to herself disgusted. _I wonder what everyone is doing. _And with that thought her mind drifted. She first thought of Richard and then of Xavier. She did really like Richard but she couldn't deny that she had felt a certain magnetic pull toward Xavier. Inwardly she sighed, _what am I doing here with Roy? _

The evening passed much to slowly for Kori, Roy was slurring his words and fondling her most of the night. Although she protested, he never quite seemed to get the message and she thanked her lucky stars now that they were on their way back up to her room. They stepped out the elevator turned a corner and Roy pressed her against the wall just a few feet from her room and using his body he forced himself onto her. He kissed her roughly and whispered, "Come on baby, you know you want me. Right here, right now." Roy slurred as he kept one hand on the wall, and his body slanted on the opposite wall trapping her in the corner. Roy fumbled with his free hand to undo his belt. Finally succeeding he pushed his pants down leaving his boxers exposed as he tried to push them down. Kori closed her eyes and she tried to scream, but Roy covered her mouth with his sliding his tongue into her mouth with such force that she couldn't react.

Just then Richard rounded the corner. He'd been wandering the hotel aimlessly since Roy and his fight. Seeing what was going on, reigniting the fire he'd felt earlier toward Roy. He came at Roy with such speed and strength Kori was left breathless as she watched the two wrestle each other to the ground.

"You asshole, what do you think you were doing to her?!!" Richard yelled as he slammed Roy's head on the carpeted floor in the hall. Realizing that this was probably doing little good since the floor was indeed carpeted, he raised a fist into the air and with full force brought it down into his stomach and then he lifted his other fist and brought it down with the same matching brutal force to Roy's nose, as a way for paying him back for the broken nose that he'd given Richard not that long ago.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Roy tried to yell for his hands were now cupped over his nose and mouth. Richard finally rolled off of Roy, and went to Kori's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, winded from the fight.

Shaken she replied, "Y-y-yeah."

Richard nodded, catching his breath, he waited a moment before speaking again. "Do you…" he stopped unsure of what to say. Kori just stood silent for a time, eventually she trusted herself to speak.

"U-uh Richard, t-thank you," She said almost inaudibly. She timidly moved forward and wrapped her arms gently around him in an appreciative hug.


	13. Gone!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans; we do however own this creative plot. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own Teen Titans.

**A's/N:** We are so sorry for the delayed wait for the chapter that all of you have been waiting for. We are going to present you this chapter happy that we are finally getting something done with this story. By the way, we'd like to extend a special thanks to Cartoonstar for demanding another chapter. LOL! Thanks Cartoonstar and we hope you like it.

Teen Titans: Battle of the Bands

Chapter 13

Gone!

That night things had greatly improved for the aspiring couple. (_Get your minds out of the gutter; nothing happened… all they did was fall asleep next to each other. LOL_) Richard had never been happier, but Kori was still confused, even now though there was no doubt that she loved Richard and was happy lying next to him in bed, but she still felt an ever growing and irresistible pull towards Xavier, whom she hadn't seen since the day before the promotional performances. And now that she was sure that she and Richard were finally a couple, she didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize their budding relationship.

Kori lie awake watching Richard sleep, while she mulled over her conflicting feelings for the two boys. Richard was so perfect, everything she could hope for and more. But Xavier, what was it about him? There was something there that pulled at her like steel to a magnet existing within him. She watched him stir and smiled at him.

"Good morning." She greeted him.

"Morning," she heard him mumble into his pillow to her. Her smile widened at this and she watched him sit up, the covers sliding down to his waist. Kori's eyes drifted over his sweaty bared torso. Her eyes danced gleefully over his upper body, until they made their way down to his wrinkled and slept in blue jeans, noticing her eyes the boy felt somehow awkward and blushed as he asked, "What?" Kori bent her head down enough to hide her scarlet cheeks, as she replied in a low embarrassed voice, "Nothing…. Would you like something to eat?" She added changing the subject. "I could order room service." She suggested still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Umm, actually I think I'll pass. I should get back to the room, but I'll see you later?" He added, looking at her hopefully with those irresistible, penetrating deep blue eyes.

"Uh, huh." Was all she could manage, for a moment she was so lost in his eyes. Then after mentally shaking herself, she added as she got up. "I'll walk you to the door." He nodded and the two walked to the door. Once in the threshold, Kori said somewhat disappointedly, "Well, bye then."

"Bye," Richard began but then he did something, neither expected. He leaned down and into her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he smiled as he saw her smiling and with a blush, he slowly backed away not looking where he was going he nearly tripped over himself. Kori giggled gaily, watching him turn and go down the hall towards the elevator that would take him back down to his room.

* * *

With a swipe of the key card, Richard entered the room to find his band-mates raucously arguing about his and apparently another band-mate's whereabouts. Joe turned, hearing the door opening, he shouted, "Well there he is! Now what about Roy?!"

"What about Roy?" Richard asked, with a not to subtle hint of agitation.

"He never came back from his date last night." Vic informed him, not missing anything, but he continued with unconcealed agitation of his own. "And we have a big performance tonight! Why would he just leave like…" Vic trailed off noticing Richards discomfort but before he could say something he saw Richard was about to say something when Joe broke in.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do if he doesn't show up for tonight's show?!" Joe swore bringing up a very good point, and making Richard all but forget that he knew the reason for Roy's seemly sudden disappearance.

The band stood there in a long dramatic pause, the group was shocked to hear Richard's voice clear and determined break the silence by taking charge of the situation and proclaiming, "We go on."

Everyone looked at him confused. How were they supposed to go on without Roy? Who was going to sing? Joe again took the incentive to bring up the point in question that everyone was thinking.

"Just one problem there Richie, we don't have a lead singer." Joe reminded him sarcastically.

"I did write the songs." Richard replied.

"Yeah, but can you sing?" Joe rebutted.

Richard just stood there quietly, a little embarrassed.

"Well, can you?" Garth asked seriously.

"I-I think so." Richard answered shyly. "I- mean, I've never actually sung in front of an audience before, but if Roy does it, how hard can it be?" Richard shrugged.

"Oh, boy," Vic rolled his eyes and worried aloud to himself.

"You got that right." Garth agreed. Richard rolled his eyes.

"I guess we better get practicing then." Joe addressed the group and everyone agreed.

**Authors' Note: **Can Richard sing? And what about Roy? What will the others say when Richard tells them about his whereabouts and How they came to be? I guess all you Battle of the Bands fans will just have to wait and see! He He, don't you just love a cliff hanger?


	14. Explanations Or Shit Hath Hit Fan

**Disclaimer-**We do not own the Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon own, distribute and have all the rights to them.

**Authors' Note-** Sorry for the cliff-hanger! But we need a good sag way into this next chapter not to mention a way to avoid a super lengthy chapter later on.

Teen Titan's- Battle of the Bands

Chapter 14

Explanations Or…The Shit Hath Hit the Fan!

The practice might as well have been for nothing! Everyone was so high strung, that they kept arguing over small stuff and to make matters worse, now that they were trying to do this without Roy the questions that had somehow managed to get lost in the craziness earlier had risen again and this time since Richard was actually present he knew there was no way he could avoid giving his band-mates the answer that they deserved.

Vic was hollering at Garth about something that Richard was having a hard time following. "Phewoit!" Richard whistled to get their attention. They all looked at him surprised.

"Alright, do you all want to know what happened last night and why neither… well, at least, why I never came back or not?" Richard inquired.

His band-mates now all eyed him curiously. Taking their silence as a "yes" Richard continued. "Last night, as you all know Roy and I had a fight, well, after that fight lets just say when next I found him we had an even bigger fight …."

After Richard had filled them in on the date, and how he had caught Roy, literally with his pants down, he waited disconcertedly for their responses.

"Why…Roy…I-I can't believe it" marveled Vic in disbelief. He had known Roy almost as long as Richard had, and would have never seen this coming in a thousand years!

"Why would he do something like that?" Joe chimed in. He too was in a state of bewilderment. _True, I hadn't known Roy as well or as long as the others but still I never would have thought him capable of such disreputable behavior. Sure, Roy could be a jackass but a rapist? Ok, so more like an attempted Rapist? Whatever! _ He mentally shook himself from his thoughts long enough to get his answer.

Garth was now looking down at the ground shamefully as he interjected "Ughh.. Guys I…I-sort of have a confession." Garth began.

"You have been doing drugs?!" Vic screamed instantly assuming a parental or more like older brother type role. "I can't believe this! Shit!" he swore. "And you not only gave him it! But you practically sent him out like that to do...to do God knows what to Kori! Garth HOW COULD YOU BE SO BRAINLESS!" Vic hollered.

"Vic calm down" Richard interpolated, putting a hand on his friends shoulder and giving Garth a sympathetic look.

"Yes, it was stupid of Garth to give it to him, but it was Roy who took them and Roy who acted as such not, Garth." Richard tried to calm Vic with the only thing he knew he would listen to, pure logic and reasoning. "And besides," he added with a somewhat harder look on his face in Garth's direction "I'm sure he feels bad enough already."

Garth nodded knowing exactly what Richard was trying to convey, which was that even though Garth wasn't entirely to blame he wasn't entirely innocent either and that though Richard may be defending him, he would still have to do a lot to earn his band-mates full pardon.

With everything and nothing settled all at the same time the boys tried again to practice but despite everything sounding alright they found their hearts were just not in it so, the boys decided to all disperse and try and relieve the tension, each in their own way. Richard went to write, while Vic needed to see Bee and Garth and Joe stayed with their instruments, playing small intervals of certain music for the other to guess, their own invention, a sort of name that tune if you will.

**Authors' Note (continued): **We do apologize for the way these chapters are turning out. We have had some flow trouble. We are kind of hoping it will work itself out now. Lol, anyway again hope you all are liking this fic in spite of this little miff. We had to get some filler-ness so we can get to the stuff we really want to happen. We hope you understand and bear with us. Thanks,

-Beastboy4pres052 & Nightwing's Gurl 2023


	15. The First Battle Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. We also do not own the songs that we use in this fic either. They belong to the artist's we credit in our Songs Used section.

**Songs Used: **

Thank you- by Alanis Morisette

Room 21- by Hinder

Mr. Brightside- by The Killers

**Authors' Note: **We'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers that have been with us from the beginning hopefully you all will be with us till the end. Thanks! We enjoy all the feedback we get!

Teen Titans- Battle of the Bands

Chapter 15

"Welcome all you headbangers, punks, emo kids, Indie Stoners, and all around rock fans to the first ever KMAX Battle of the Bands." The announcer broadcasted over the thundering PA system as the hoards of people started filtering in. "And first off on our roster tonight is A Secret Kept. But before they commence their debut performance, let me divulge a little bit of facts about the band itself. The band itself has been together for about four years, and they've opened few head-liners and local bands. But their name still says it all, their bands bass guitarist, Eric Straught, and the drummer who is simply known as Eddie credit their lead singer Toni Monnetti for getting them this far. And now without further ado, here is A Secret Kept performing their song Thank You!"

"_how bout getting off these antibiotics  
how bout stopping eating when I'm full up  
how bout them transparent dangling carrots  
how bout that ever elusive kudo_

thank you india  
thank you terror  
thank you disillusionment  
thank you frailty  
thank you consequence  
thank you thank you silence

how bout me not blaming you for everything  
how bout me enjoying the moment for once  
how bout how good it feels to finally forgive you  
how bout grieving it all one at a time

thank you india  
thank you terror  
thank you disillusionment  
thank you frailty  
thank you consequence  
thank you thank you silence

the moment I let go of it was the moment  
I got more than I could handle  
the moment I jumped off of it  
was the moment I touched down

how bout no longer being masochistic  
how bout remembering your divinity  
how bout unabashedly bawling your eyes out  
how bout not equating death with stopping

thank you india  
thank you providence  
thank you disillusionment  
thank you nothingness  
thank you clarity  
thank you thank you silence"

As A Secret Kept was finishing up their performance, the next band Pump was getting ready for their own debut. Kori saw Xavier tuning his guitar and decided to go wish him good luck.

"Uh, hello Xavier," She stammered.

"Uh, hi there cutie," Kori blushed at his response.

"I just thought I'd come over to wish you luck." Kori asserted.

But before Xavier could respond the announcer's voice could be heard through the booming PA system. "And now put your hands together for Pump performing their song Room 21."

"That's my cue babe. Gotta go." He winked at her as he confidently took the stage.

"_She said nice to meet you  
But she didn't tell me her name  
With red lipstick and pale pink boots  
This bitch just blew me away  
Cocktails later  
She said to me  
Don't be late  
And here's my key  
Wanna know what happened next  
Take a wild guess  
I stumbled up the stairs  
To room 21_

I walked in and saw her on the bed  
There was nothing to be said  
When we were done  
She said she loved the taste of my oh oh oh  
When I came to the next morning  
There were cigarettes put out on the floor  
Her panties hanging from the doorknob  
She left me craving more  
I swear to God you'd feel the same  
If you got used by what's her name  
Wanna know what happened next  
Well take a wild guess  
I stumbled out the door  
Of room 21

I walked out with her in my head  
Cant remember a damn thing she said  
Except when we were done  
She said she loved the taste of my oh oh  
She said nice to meet you  
I never forget a face  
Here we go again  
I cant wait  
I'm gonna get used by what's her fucking name  
Wanna know what happened next  
Well take a guess  
I stumbled out of the door  
Of room 21

I walked out with her in my head  
Cant remember a damn thing she said  
Stumbling out the door  
Of room 21  
(Here we go again)  
Room 21  
(Here we go again)  
Room 21  
(Here we go again)  
Room 21  
(Here we go again)"

The crowd went absolutely wild for Xavier, _and who could blame them. _Thought Kori as she leaned into Richard her head on his shoulder.

Vic, Karen, and Raven were also admiring Xavier's performance in all together different way.

"He's good." Vic commented.

"Yeah, but you're better." Karen assured him.

Raven was quiet as usual, her eyes not really on Pump but on a different band's lead. Garfield Logan, of Relentless, was chatting with a very lanky but no less pretty blonde. The two were looking exceptionally comfortable with each other, and Raven found that for some reason she was uncomfortable with that.

The announcer though thankfully soon interrupted her thoughts with the introduction of yet another of the ten bands that would be performing that evening to establish which of the five would be staying for the really Big Battle of the Bands where just one band could win and the other four would leave crushed.

"Our next band is called Underground and they are known for having a different sound that they accredit to their lead singer Malchior Rorek. So, without anymore grandiose here is Underground performing their song entitled Mr. Brightside."

"_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

'Cause I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never..."

As Raven listened to the song the lyrics and this Malchior's voice seemed to just jump out at her. She found herself rocking to the beat something she never did, well at least not in public. This caught Karen's eye, and led her to asking…

"So, what do you think?" Karen asked teasingly.

Raven blushed, "what it's interesting. He's got a good sound."

"Uh huh, that's it huh? He's just got a good sound, girl you're not fooling me." Karen rebutted and Vic laughed.

"She's got you" He added still laughing heartily. Raven blushed a deeper shade of crimson as her eyes went back to Garfield. Karen noticing this was reminded of Raven's earlier attraction to the other lead singer and she again was led to bringing it up.

"Oh, yeah that's right. I thought you did have something for that other guy. But looks like he's busy." Karen brought up. It wasn't possible for Raven to get any redder so she lifted the hood of her sweat-shirt to hide her face.

"Don't be shy, Raven your single you can like more than one guy and besides there's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition," said Vic with a grin after regaining some of his composure.

**Authors' Note: **Well, it's not over yet Battle fans. We still have seven more bands to perform tonight! And then of the ten only five will remain for the final battle. We'll see ya then!

BeastBoy4pres052 & Nightwing's Gurl2023


	16. The First Battle Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. Also any songs that we use, we do not own… The singers/bands who we credit own them.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

I Could've Lied by Red Hot Chili Peppers

L.O.V.E. by Ashlee Simpson

High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup

The World Is Not Enough by Garbage

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Hey all, we apologize for the long wait for this chapter. We've been having troubles getting together to write… We hope that this chapter makes up for the prolonged wait. We hope you all like what we present you with today…

Teen Titans- Battle of the Bands

Chapter 16

"Are you hipsters ready for the next performance?" The announcer boomed over the PA system, everybody was going wild for the next band. "Well, alright then, our next band is called Red Tape! And like the name implies caution fans, cause they really know how to rock according to their lead singer Wally West, now without further ado, here's Red Tape performing I could have lied."

"_There must be something  
In the way I feel  
That she don't want me to feel  
The stare she bares cut me  
I don't care  
You see so what if I bleed _

_I could never change  
Just what I feel  
My face will never show  
What is not real_

_A mountain never seems to have  
The need to speak  
A look that shares so many seek  
The sweetest feeling  
I got from you  
The things I said to you were true_

_I could never change  
Just what I feel  
My face will never show  
What is not real_

_I could have lied I'm such a fool  
My eyes could never never never  
Keep their cool  
Showed her and I told her how  
She struck me but I'm fucked up now_

_But now she's gone yes she's gone away  
A soulful song  
That would not stay  
You see she hides 'cause she is scared  
But I don't care  
I won't be spared_

_I could have lied I'm such a fool  
My eyes could never never never  
Keep their cool  
Showed her and I told her how  
She struck me but I'm fucked up now_

_I could have lied I'm such a fool  
My eyes could never never never  
Keep their cool  
Showed her and I told her how  
She struck me but I'm fucked up now"_

Back in the wings, another band stood nervously as they waited for their turn to perform. A blonde jumped from side to side… Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the familiar face of Richard. "Oh, Richie-poo!" Kate squealed, running up beside him. "Aren't you going to wish me luck?" She asked in a nasally voice, that Richard guessed was supposed to be seductive, unfortunately though for Kate Richard only thought of it as annoying.

"Good Luck Kate." Richard said dryly, hoping that if he humored her, she would go away faster.

"Oh, Richie-poo, you know you can give me a good luck kiss too." The girl invited leaning closer to him causing him to shutter in revulsion. "Oh, don't be nervous, Richie-poo." Kate cooed.

"I'm not." Declared Richard, but before Kate could protest, the announcer could be heard making their introduction.

"And now, everybody give it up for Elevation."

"_I'm talkin' bout love  
All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through  
My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through _

_L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Im talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O_

_I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for life  
Oh hold up, I need another one  
I think you, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good_

_L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,LO_

_L,O,L,O,LO_

_L,O,L,O,LO…."_

Suddenly, Kate Moth flew from the stage as the music was cut off, due to the fact that for some reason unbeknownst to the audience, the L, O,'s just kept repeating like a broken record. "Well, this is unexpected." Said the announcer, unprepared for the catastrophe. "Why don't we go to a commercial break, while the judges tell me what they intend to do." The announcer stalled.

_**And Now a word from our Sponsors**_

_**(and for something totally random.)**_

Does your wife say you smell? How about your mother-in-law, does she think you don't shower, when clearly you do. Then you should try our new product called Smell-o-b-gone! The extreme BO fighter for today not so hard-working man. And all for the low low price of just $300 per bottle, but wait that not's all, if you act now, we'll throw in four extra bottles FREE! That's right FOUR BOTTLES FREE! So call our 800 number at the bottom of the screen and get your Smell-o-b-gone TODAY!

Call 1-800-555-0522

THAT'S 1-800-555-0522

_**And Now Back to Our Scheduled Program**_

"Thanks Smell-o-b-gone, for that… informative commercial. And now that the judges have made a decision, Elevation has been disqualified. So, we can go on to the next performance. This next band's name is pretty much says it all, they are Relentless according to their lead singer and guitarist Garfield Logan. Here they are, performing High School Never Ends…."

"_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great _

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends_

_Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

_Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_Here we go again"_

Once again, back in the wings another band waited impatiently for their turn on the stage. A violet haired girl and the blonde that Garfield had been flirting with earlier eyed him as he bellowed into the mic reveling in all the attention he was getting on the stage. As the song ended, Garfield walked off the stage and gave one girl, the blonde girl in specific a wink, before she, herself took the stage.

"…. And here's Terra Markov and her band, which she hopes will live up to its name, Prolific performing The World Is Not Enough"

"_I know how to hurt_

_I know how to heal_

_I know what to show _

_And what to conceal_

_I know when to talk_

_And I know when to touch_

_No one ever dies_

_From wanting to much_

_Chorus_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start… my love_

_And if you're strong enough _

_Together we can take the world apart… my love_

_People like us_

_Know how to survive_

_There's no point in living_

_If you can't feel the life_

_We know when to kiss_

_And we know when to kill_

_If we can't have it all_

_Then nobody will_

_Chorus_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start… my love_

_And if you're strong enough _

_Together we can take the world apart… my love_

_Bridge_

_I… I feel safe_

_I… I feel scared_

_I… I feel ready_

_I… and yet unprepared_

_Chorus_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start… my love_

_And if you're strong enough _

_Together we can take the world apart… my love_

_The world is not enough_

_The world is not enough_

_No where near enough…_

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Alright Battle fans, this first battle isn't done yet! We still have three bands left to perform, and then we'll have our top 5. Hope you liked this chapter. We sure had fun writing it… FUN FACT… We chose a song by Ashlee Simpson specifically for Kate Moth as a parody because of what happened with her on Saturday Night Live when she got caught lip synching. LOL, hope that little tid-bit makes her scene even more funny for you guys. If you didn't catch that episode of Saturday Night Live, it's soo on Youtube. So if you like you can check it out there. Again we hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more, we promise.

BeastBoy4pres052 & Nightwing's Gurl 2023

Return to Top


	17. The First Battle Pt 3

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Teen Titans. Although we certainly wish that we did. Also we do not own the songs we use. They belong to the artists listed in our song used section.

**Songs Used: **

I Think We're Alone Now -by: Tiffany

I Touch Myself – (Originally) by Cyndi Lauper,

(A/N: But the cover we had in mind is by Jack Off Jill)

I O U One Galaxy –by The Ataris

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing- by Aerosmith

Take My Breath Away- (Originally) by Berlin

(A/N: But we actually had the Jessica Simpson cover in mind)

Stars (Denial)- by Tatu

**Authors' Note: **First all we would like to apologize for taking so long to update. We have both been extremely busy with our other stories, that along with Nightwing's Gurl 2023 starting a new job has given us some scheduling conflicts that have led to this lengthy wait for you all, and for that again we apologize. We would also like to Thank you all for being so patient and we will do our best to update this more efficiently. Well, we believe that to be all for now, so, on with the show…

**Teen Titans-Battle of the Bands **

**Chapter 17 **

**The First Battle Part 3**

"Well, thank you again Smell-o-b-gone, for that… informative commercial." He cleared his throat. "So, we now have a first for tonight, our next band, Promiscuous will actually be performing a punk cover of the Pop-star Tiffany's one hit wonder, I Think We're Alone Now!"

"_Children behave  
that's what they say when we're together  
and watch how you play  
they don't understand  
and so we're_

_Running just as fast as we can  
holdin' on to one another's hand  
tryin' to get away into the night  
and then you put your arms around me  
and we tumble to the ground  
and then you say_

_I think we're alone now  
there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
the beating of our hearts is the only sound_

_Look at the way  
we gotta hide what we're doin'  
'cause what would they say  
if they ever knew  
and so we're_

_Running just as fast as we can  
holdin' on to one another's hand  
tryin' to get away into the night  
and then you put your arms around me  
and we tumble to the ground  
and then you say_

_I think we're alone now  
there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
the beating of our hearts is the only sound"_

"Wow, fans, another first for tonight… our first encore performance. Here's Promiscuous again, singing I don't know what because this is one of the joys working live…"

"_I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes And see you before me  
Think I would die If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees I do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I want you I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh, ooh, oo, oo ahh_

_I don't want anybody else When I think about you  
I touch myself Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no"_

"Well that was… you know what, I have no words, it was just a beautiful experience ladies, and our next act is going to have a hard time toping this performance. Previously they were known as The Outsiders, but since I was just informed about their lead singer leaving unexpectedly; so another first for tonight. Here's Black Night, formerly known as The Outsiders, performing their new lead singer's new song I O U One Galaxy"

Richard took the mic and cleared his throat unexpectedly. "I would, like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me. Kori, this is for you."

"_Stars are out tonight  
and you're the brightest one shining in my sky.  
It's like every wish I ever made came true.  
The day I woke up lying next to you._

_Will you be my best friend  
if I offer you my heart?  
'cause it's already yours.  
We could hang out every night  
and watch the sun go down.  
As long as we could watch it rise again._

_Gave me a valentine.  
It's these little things that stand the test of time.  
I've saved the tickets from the shows that we've been to.  
And a thousand other memories of you._

_Will you be my best friend  
if I offer you my heart?  
'cause it's already yours._

_Gave you this I.O.U. today.  
It said good for one galaxy.  
Once I build my rocket to the stars.  
We'll fly away just you and me."_

After Richard stopped singing the crowd again stood and applauded signaling that they once more wished for an encore performance. The announcer looked at the crowd now fully astounded as he spoke into his mic once more. "Well, Black Night, looks like your new singer is a welcome change in fact, so welcome the crowd has risen, and you all know what that means. Yes, fans another encore performance. Take it away Black Night…"

Richard looked to the crowd before speaking nervously." Thank you." He began. "This next song is- its something else new that I've written and- and well, this one is for Kori also." He told the crowd sheepishly as his band started play.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

At that moment as Kori listened to Richard's voice, she became absorbed into his beautiful and heart felt lyrics, she realized at that moment just how deeply she had grown to love Richard, all her thoughts and confusion about Xavier were melting away with every verse. She knew that she loved Richard now and that Xavier would have been nothing more than a passing phase and she was now glad that nothing had come of it for she didn't know what she would do if he had reciprocated and she had lost Richard even before seeing how much he obviously loved her.

_  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing"_

The crowd applauded for at least ten minutes cutting into the announcer's time. Black Night's performance had been a breath of fresh air. However, the announcer did have a show to do and was forced to cut the crowd short.

"That was an awesome ballad wasn't it fans?" The announcer started. "But we still have one more band on tonight's roster. Please welcome to the stage Taboo with their song Take My Breath Away." He said making his intro as brief as possible in hopes that the next band could hold their own.

It was Kori's turn to take the mic nervously as she made a split second decision. "Hi" she started a little unsure of herself she'd never made a dedication before. "I'm Kori and- and well I wrote this song all on my own and- and I want to dedicate this song to you also Richard."

"_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning   
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away" _

The announcer couldn't believe his eyes as the crowd rose to their feet again. "Well fans the crowd here tonight has spoken ladies please grace us with another song." The announcer finished and Taboo did as they were requested.

"Ugh, this song is just one of- of my favorites. We call it Stars. Raven that's our lead guitarist, she writes most of our stuff, but we actually worked on this one together. It's actually pretty cool because I taught her some Russian. "Said Kori as stepped back from the mic a little to play her bass guitar and then she began to sing the song.

"_How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying.  
_

_Are we in space? Do we belong  
Some place where no one calls it wrong   
And like the stars we burn away  
The miles._

_Russian Rap:  
_

_Ya zvezda, ty zvezda.  
Nas prikazano szhech.  
Kto-to sdal I dostal   
Adresa nashikh vstrech.  
Potolki po glazam  
I nikto ne naidet.  
Soskol'znut golosa,  
I slomaetsya led.  
I nich'ya bez klyucha,  
I mogila postel'.  
I pora vyklychat',  
I oni na khvoste.  
Ulybnis', razvyazhi,  
Zanaves' zerkala  
Razorvi, I skazhi.  
Umerla, umerla.  
Zamykai I lizhi  
Stanovis' nikakoi.  
I ruka ne drozhit  
Vse v poryadke s rukoi.  
Mozhno mstit'.  
Dvajdi dva  
Na taksi I sosi  
A prostit' nikogda,   
Nikogda ne prosi.  
Khorosho, khorosho.  
Ya pridumala mest'.   
Poroshok vse chto est'.  
Umnozhayu na shest'.  
Ne zvoni, ne zvoni.  
Ya ustala, ya ustala.  
Ya tebya ne khochu  
Ty menya zala_

_How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard.  
Now for the first time in my life  
I'm flying.  
_

_Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?   
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial._

_Russian Rap:  
_

_Nikogda nichego,  
Nichego ne nachat'.  
Nikogda nikogo,  
Umirat' i molchat'._

_Ne iskat', ne lyubit',  
Ne zhalet', i ne spat'.  
Nikogda, nikuda  
Nikogo ne puskat'._

_Ne vdvoem. I ub'em.  
Im prisnit'sya voda.  
Ne tvoe. Ne moe.  
Provoda. Provoda._

_Geroin, pulsa net,  
Tol'ko ty ne pri chem._

_Abonent otklyuchen..._

_How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying_

_Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial."_

"Whoa Rock fans, this night has been crazy. First Promiscuous makes a bold move by performing a cover for their first live performance and not only is it successful but it spawns an encore performance that turns into a trend for later groups" The announcer chuckles a bit before continuing. "Well anyway tune into KMAX in the afternoon to find out the Top 5!!" the man finished up quickly seeing as how they were starting to cut into the next shows air time.

* * *

**Authors' Note**: Again sorry it took us so long to update this we have both been very busy and then it didn't help that a certain site kept giving us errors every time we tried to update/post this. Well anyway you all have a good one and please don't forget to leave a review. 

-Beastboy4pres053 & Nightwing's Gurl 2023


	18. The Top 6!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Teen Titans or any of the songs that we use. Each belongs to their respective creators. The songs to the performers we credit in our songs used section. Teen Titans to DC Comics, Warner Bros. and the Cartoon Network.

**Authors' Note: **We would like to thank Pirategirl0 for reviewing and the rest of you for reading! Thanks all! & Enjoy!

**Teen Titans-Battle of the Bands **

**Chapter 18**

**The Top…6!!!**

The boys of the band formerly known as The Outsiders and now known as Black Night sat crowded around the little clock radio in their hotel room waiting for the DJ to announce the Top 5.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile…)

The girls of Taboo were doing the same. Kori was so excited that she could barely sit still. She kept bopping up and down in her seat despite Ravens glares of annoyance Kori just couldn't stop bouncing, she was so nervous. As for Karen, well she was the most calm of the three girls. She was ready for anything. Although she had to admit secretly to herself that she was quite confident that they would make it since they had after all earned themselves an encore performance last night.

"This is it!" Cried Kori as she at last heard the disc jockeys voice start to speak about the competition as she turned up the volume the girls silently crossed their fingers and listened intently to their little clock radio.

"Hello all you Rock fans" the DJ was saying. "I bet you all are anxious to know last nights Top 5!! Well may I have the envelope please?" the man said and then paused briefly before adding "Drum roll Andy" and then right on cue their was a brief drum roll as the DJ must have been tearing open the envelope that would contain the list of the bands that had made it to final Battle in a week.

"Well all you KMAX listeners out their in radio land here are the Top….6!! Wait a minute; apparently we must have had a band tie for the fifth spot. "Proclaimed the DJ shocked.

"Just get on with it, already" Karen screamed at the radio. Now that she had heard this bit of information she was beginning to get all the anxious to hear who the actual winners were.

"The list that I have here in order is…"The DJ articulated as if on cue to Karen's annoyed screeching. "Our first band to make it into the Top 5, or 6, as the case may be is Black Night!, Number two is Taboo," Kori jumped up from her seat and began squealing excitedly with Karen, while Raven shushed them, because she still wanted to know which of the other competitors had made it.

"Number three is Promiscuous, Number four was Relentless, and the two remaining bands are Prolific and Red Tape." The announcer finished as Raven turned him down and gave Kori and Karen a nod that told them could resume their giddy behavior.

"We made it!" exclaimed Kori excitedly.

"Was there ever any doubt." Said Karen proudly,

Suddenly there was a knock on the girl's door.

"I'll get it." Kori announced merrily as she bounded to the door "That's probably Richard and Vic." She added grinning wildly as she open the door.

"Surprise Cutie" said a voice that didn't belong to either Richard or Vic as Kori opened the door to reveal Xavier on the other side of it.

"H-Hi Xavier" said Kori who was defiantly surprised to see him at her door that's for sure, especially since she'd noticed that his bands name hadn't been called. "So, ughh, what brings to our room?" she asked him hesitantly.

"I just wanted to say Thank you for wishing me luck, even though we didn't make it to the Top 5, me, and my band Pump and this other band, Underground, we got signed and I got to thinking that maybe you had a little something to do with that, cutie, so I decided to swing by and ask you out for a drink to commemorate the occasion, what do you say?" He asked her giving her a wily and devastating sort of grin, but Kori wasn't interested in him anymore and was just about to turn him down when she saw Richard standing there with look of hurt a cross his face that made Kori feel as she had somehow slapped him.

"How about it, Cutie?" Xavier asked again drawing her attention back to him.

"No, Thank you." She said craning her neck to look over him to make sure Richard was still there and had heard her response, but it was too late he was no longer there.

* * *

**Authors' Note: ** Hey all! Sorry this chapter was a so short and a cliff hanger too. Lol, we will be working on chapter 19 today, but it probably won't be up for another couple of days because Nightwing's Gurl 2023 has to get up early tomorrow so she can't stay to work on this with me for to long. But we promise to have the next chapter up just as soon as we can! Thank you all! And please do review.

-Beastboy4pres052 & Nightwing's Gurl 2023


	19. False Impressions

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Teen Titans! DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. We do not even own the songs that we use for this story, they belong to the singers that we credit.

**Authors' Note:** Sorry for the wait, both of us now have jobs and it's getting more difficult to find time to get together and type but no fear we now have time and we present to you a new chapter of our story!

**Teen Titans: Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 19**

**False impression**

"Excuse me, I need to go." Kori placed her hand on his shoulder and gently slid him out of her way. Once she'd stepped past him, she bolted down the hallway in pursuit of Richard, but when she caught up to him, she found him to be talking with Kate Moth. She stopped herself before she made her presence known and stood very stiffly as she caught what they were saying.

"Oh, Richie-pooh! Have you heard about the dance that they're holding for the Top, well top six?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah," Richard answered vaguely as he was still so hurt, angry, heartbroken and confused at seeing Kori with Xavier that he could barely even see straight let alone think straight. .

"We're going together right?" Kate assumed more than asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Richard said without really hearing the proposal, otherwise it would have been more like a definite 'hell no.'

Kori watched on with grief, as her own eyes and ears were betraying her, they had to be. He was really saying yes to go to the dance with Kate of all people. _If he stuck around, he would've seen me turn down Xavier, I don't even know if he would have let me explain. _Her eyes filled with unshed tears, she closed them to ward the tears off for as long as possible. She turned around not wanting to watch the scene unfold before very eyes. Kori made a split second decision right then and there as she calmly walked down to the lobby.

* * *

Kori stepped up to the oak-desk where a blonde lady stood behind it and smiled at her and as if in greeting, she asked brightly. "Can I help you?" 

"Umm, yes. Could you possibly give me the room number of one of my friends? You see he told me, but well I kind of forgot it." Kori answered nervously.

"Sure, just give me your friends first and last name," replied the woman.

"Xavier. Xavier Red."

"Ah, yes. The lead singer of Pump, here it is. It's room number 1725," the receptionist smiled to her. Kori headed toward to elevator, and pushed the circular button that went up. As she waited she tapped her foot apprehensibly, finally the metal doors swooshed open. Thankfully nobody was in the elevator, when she entered the compartment, she pushed the sixteenth button and watched as the door closed and ascended to her destination. It felt like forever when the elevator finally decided to reach the sixteenth floor, there was a ding as the door swooshed open. Her feet mechanically stepped out and walked down the maroon carpet and found herself in front of Xavier's room. She lightly knocked on the wooden door; she faintly heard footsteps drawing nearer the door.

The door was opened revealing a shirtless Xavier, her eyes scanned downward and saw that he was holding up his drawers, a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Uh, Ko-Kori I wasn't really expecting you. What a pleasant surprise." Xavier answered with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah." Kori whispered. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, you didn't interrupt anything, I was just about to take a shower, but I guess that can wait." He ushered her into the room just as Richard walked by just in time to see Kori enter and Xavier closed the door silently behind them. Xavier watched as Kori sat on the edge of his bed. "Hold on just a sec." He told her as he stepped into the adjoined bathroom and zipped up the faded denim jeans and buttoned them. Causally slipping back into the room, he smiled at her and asked. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, well. I was sorta; kinda hoping you're drink invitation was still good?"

"Are you kidding, of course it is. Anything for my lucky Star," Kori blushed at the compliment. Xavier slid his arm around her shoulders and sat down beside her on the bed, before asking. "So, what time then? Shall we say, 7:30?"

Kori glanced over at the digital alarm clock that was on the table beside the bed, it read, 4:50. She looked back toward Xavier and nodded her head in agreement. "7:30 would be fine. I guess I should get going so you can take your shower and I of course should change." She said with a half smile, as she reluctantly rose to her feet. Xavier, his arm still wrapped around her, rose as well. Both walked toward the door together and said their momentary good-byes. Xavier, leaned down and gave a gentle peck to her right cheek, her eyes drifted towards Richard's door which happened to be two doors down. Luckily Richard was no where to be seen.

"See ya later, cutie." With that, he smiled at her and shut the door.

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Sorry about the short chapter, we promise to have a longer chapter the next one but it was just that we were up to 2 in the morning and BB4pres052, was slap happy, so yeah... we promise another chapter soon! 


	20. Ballroom Blitz Pt 1

**Authors' Note**: Hi those of you who are still with us… we are really really sorry for taking so long to update this story… We swear we never forgot you; we just work… a lot.

**Disclaimer** Thankfully we do not own the Teen Titans, because if we did and it took us this long to update/produce our material, we would so be fired. Again, we're really really sorry… We're glad that David Slack does own the series.. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and CN own them.

**Teen Titans- Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 20**

**Ballroom Blitz Part 1**

Xavier and Kori sat at their small table at the very same restaurant within the hotel that Roy had taken Kori to on their first and only date, Kori sat uncomfortably in her chair as the seventeen year old waited anxiously for the waiter to bring out the red wine and dessert that the eighteen year old sitting across from her had managed to order for them by bribing the waiter with a rather large bill. (A's/N: We in NO WAY condone underage drinking.)

Xavier drummed his fingers absentmindedly as he eyed his companion. "Hey cutie, somethin' on your mind?" He asked her.

Kori shook her head. "Not really… well actually," Kori began knowing that this hadn't been exactly what was on her mind but she did want to ask him if only to make Richard jealous and while Kori knew it was wrong, she hated to admit it but she didn't care. "I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Kori nervously looked over to him.

Xavier feigned a look of surprise at the notion but said nothing to convey his inner thoughts regarding the situation. He knew that Kori had turned him down before for a reason, probably concerning that guy from Black Night that he'd heard dedicate a song to her, and she to him. But whatever was going on between the two of them, was really none of his concern and if Kori wanted to go to the dance with him for whatever reason who was he to deny a beautiful girl that pleasure. "Why, it would be my pleasure, of course, anything for my lucky star, but do you think there's any way you could arrange a date for my friend from the Underground, I can't just leave him alone in his room all night." Xavier asked.

Kori blushed tentatively at Xavier's lucky star comment but quickly recovered in time to answer his question. "I might be able to arrange that."

* * *

Later that night back in the girls' hotel room; Kori, Karen and Raven sat discussing the dance that was happening tomorrow night. 

_Well,_ thought Kori, _It's now or never._ "Uhh, Raven… may I ask a favor of you?"

Raven and Karen stopped talking for a moment and Raven gave Kori a skeptic look. "What kind of favor?" She questioned her.

Kori fidgeted in her seat and nervously looked at Raven.. "I have asked Xavier to go to the dance with me." Both Karen and Raven's mouth went slightly agape.

"Woah, rewind girl. I thought you and Rich were together, what happened?" Karen spoke rather a bit loudly.

A look of disdain crossed Kori's face, "I saw him talking to Kate Moth and she asked him to go to the dance and… h-he said yes."

"But that still doesn't explain much, Kor. What happened?" Raven interpolated.

"Earlier today, when Xavier came to our room…" Both Karen and Raven nodded, "Richard saw him ask me out for a drink to celebrate, and before I even said anything he just ran off. And I left Xavier to run after him but when I caught up to him he was talking to Kate and she asked him to the dance and he said yes." Kori breathed slowly before continuing. "So I went to front desk and asked for Xavier's room number and went and asked him to go for drinks. When I came back to the room both of you were gone. I changed and we of course went out together. When we finished up ours drinks and dessert I asked him to go to the dance with me, but he said that he couldn't leave his friend alone for the night so… Raven, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. Could you go to the dance with his friend? Please?"

"Why does it have to be me?" Raven asked.

"Well, Karen is with Vic and…." Kori trailed off as Raven interrupted.

"Did you even ask for his name?"

"Umm.." Kori shook head 'no' "All he said was that he was from that band you liked Underground…I'm sorry…but please, for me?"

Raven sighed heavily into the air and muttered, "I'm going to regret this," then spoke up. "But, it's not like I have anything better to do, so alright Kori, I'll do it."

Kori jumped and hugged Raven despite Raven's obvious aversion toward to such physical outbursts of affection. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Kori squeezed Raven.

"Kori- can't breathe…" Raven choked out as Kori released Raven from the hug and scrambled over to the double bed and thanked Raven once again.

Looking at the glowing red numbers on the digital clock, Kori set the alarm, and the girls retired for the evening.

* * *

Much of the next day was spent by both of the girls and the guys getting ready for the dance later that evening. The girls got up early to pick out their attire, Kori especially had her work cut out for her since she not only had to decide what she was going to wear but she had to pick out Raven's dress as well. 

"Raven, hold still, it'll only take a minute" Kori was saying to the squirming teenager that was sitting on the edge of the toilet seat in the hotel bathroom. "Aww, come on Rae. It's just make-up it's not going to bite you."

"It's greasy, and I know it's not going to bite me Kori." Raven informed her friend irritably while rolling her eyes, but none the less, held still and let Kori put the make-up on her.

Next came the dresses, then their hair. Kori and Karen then did their nails; Much to Kori's disappointment she couldn't talk Raven into doing her nails. By the time they looked up at the clock it was already just about the time that the boys should be picking them up, so the girls hurried to finish up getting ready.

* * *

The boys however, had been typical boys and waited till the last minute to get ready. Garth, Joe and Vic all were just getting ready, as Richard sat comfortably on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV. 

"You sure you don't want to go?" Vic asked Richard, who just looked at him and rolled his eyes as he continued flipping channels, as if on cue with his last defiant channel change, there was a rapping at their hotel room door. Vic went to go answer it and was surprised to say the least to see a well dressed Kate Moth standing on the other side.

"Uhh, Richard, I think it's for you man." Vic said a bit unsure. Richard sighed and got up from the bed.

"Man, I don't thin…" He started but stopped when he arrived at the door and saw Kate Moth in her dance attire; slowly memories of the night before came rushing back to him. _Oh shit. _He thought, as out loud he told Kitten, "Just a moment." Before rudely slamming the door quickly in the girls face. "Guys you gotta help me, apparently I'm going to this dance and I'm going to it now."

"But I thought you just said you weren't going." Joe questioned.

"No time for questions guys. I gotta get ready and fast." Responded Richard, as he hurriedly changed and spiked his hair.

A few minutes later, Richard opened the door and stepped outside to meet Kate. "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized.

"Oh, that's okay Richie-poo. For a minute there, I thought you forgot." She articulated a bit irritated." But I see that's not the case." She added smiling and latching herself onto his arm as the pair headed downstairs to wear the dance was being held.

* * *

While Richard and Kate made their way downstairs to the hotel ballroom wear the dance was being held. The other boys who had been just about to leave to pick up their own dates shook themselves from the shock and went to do just that. 

Vic of course went to pick up Karen who smiled at Raven and Kori as she took her dates arm and disappeared around the corner to wait for the elevator's that would take them downstairs to the ballroom as well. Garth had managed to snag a date with Krista from Promiscuous, and poor shy Joe was just tagging along with his friend to pick her up as he was going stag to the event.

* * *

Downstairs Vic and Karen joined the disgruntled Richard and his merry date Kate Moth as the D.J. that the hotel had hired flipped through his one of his massive books full of compact discs. He made his selection and viola there was music. 

Karen smiled up at Vic as he motioned for her to join him on the floor. As his two friends danced Richard eyed them quietly hoping Kate Moth wouldn't start hassling him to dance with her this soon. His prayers of course when unheard as the girl cleared her throat and gave him look that plainly said that she was waiting. He complied of course as he knew he'd made his own bed and now he would have to lie in it.

* * *

Upstairs Kori and Raven waited anxiously for their escorts who showed up not long after Vic as they didn't want to be late. Xavier took Kori's arm and when Raven followed her out into the hallway she was pleasantly surprised to see Malchoir the lead singer from Underground was to be her date. '_Maybe this won't be so bad after all'_ The girl thought as the four of them headed downstairs as well. 

When all the couples had at last made it to the ballroom the party could really begin. The D.J. looked around the room and seeing that it looked like no more last minute guests would be arriving he decided it was time to make his first announcement.

"Hey all you hip cat's congratulations on making the top, well six as I hear it, I'm Rob Schrinder and I am your D.J. for the evening. If you have any requests feel free to see me." And with that said the disc jockey resumed flipping through his book for the next song as the first one was now coming to an end.

Richard was relived when the song did just that and quickly made an excuse to get out of another dance with the assertive blonde. "Hey Kate" he practically choked on what he said next "sweetie why don't you go find us a table and I'll get us some punch." He told her.

The girl smiled broadly and did as he'd requested. Richard wiped the sweat off his brow as soon as the girl was out of sight and made his way over to the punch bowl where he ran into Kori of all people.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked him trying to sound breezy but coming off as what she truly felt which was a combination of hurt and angry.

Richard heard this and almost felt sympathetic but then he remembered catching her with Xavier at her door thanking her for wishing him good luck and asking her out. It was clear to him now that she had said yes. So, he swallowed his sympathy and tried to convincingly lie to the girl.

"I'm having a great time." He told her. "And how about you?" he added.

Xavier wrapped his around her announcing his presence to the feuding couple and Kori used this to her advantage. "Yes," she said smiling at Xavier's touch. "I am having a wonderful time."

Richard nodded trying not to scowl. "Well then…good." He pronounced as he grabbed two cups of punch and made his way angrily back to Kate.

Kori forced the smile to stay molded on her lips as Xavier swept her away onto the dance floor but in the back of her mind she was beginning to think that maybe making Richard jealous wasn't the best way to get him back into her life.


	21. Ballroom Blitz Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network are the master minds that we hereby credit in this here disclaimer… So now you can't sue… ha ha ha ha.. horray for not suing..

**Authors' Note: **We would like to welcome you to munchkinland.. No seriously, we like to apologize for the long awaited update of this chapter. Ya know, life happens, sorry guys. But anyway, we're here now, so read on!!

**Teen Titans – Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 21 **

**Ballroom Blitz Part 2**

Kori forced the smile to stay molded on her lips as Xavier swept her away onto the dance floor but in the back of her mind she was beginning to think that maybe making Richard jealous wasn't the best way to get him back into her life…..

As the night went on, things preceded much the same as they had begun with both Richard and Kori trying to both simultaneously avoid and annoy the other. Raven and Malchoir on the other hand, seemed to be having a much better time at least for the first part of the evening. However, Malchoir's interests seemed to be wavering more towards a certain blonde across the dance floor that just so happened to be Terra Markov of Prolific, who just so happened to be attending the dance with Gar Logan. She too seemed to have lost interest in her date and was busy nonchalantly flirting with Malchoir from a distance, her poor date was oblivious to this, so nevertheless he kept chortling on to her.

Raven, however was not so dense, she was quite aware of the flirtatious glances and winks that the two appeared to be sharing. She soon became fed up and grabbed her "date" by the wrist and hauled him over to the blonde.

"Malchoir, Terra. Terra, Malchoir. Come on, Gar." She said after releasing Malchoir's wrist and taking Gar's.

"A-Bu.. A-Bu.. A-Bu… Hey, what are ya doing?"

"Isn't it obvious," she asked pointedly to Gar, who shook his head. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I was jus.. we were jus.. "The boy's eyes grew wide as while he had been pointing and trying to explain to Raven how he and Terra had just been hitting it off, Malchoir and Terra had begun to get more physical. Raven made a face, as if to say, "see.. it's obvious" the boy's wide eye look of shock soon turned to that of anger and then to hurt. Raven's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Gar…." She said trailing off; as there wasn't much else she could say.

Gar made a weak attempt at a smile looking up at the girl with now not so dancing sky blue eyes as she'd noticed the first time they'd met. "What do you get when you cross an Elephant with a Rhino?" he asked meekly trying to mask the hurt.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Gar and now obviously isn't the time for jokes that girl has obviously hurt you…" she trailed off as the boy was looking at her pointedly needing her to just drop the subject and let him finish the joke. "achem" she cleared her throat "I don't know Gar, what do you get when you cross an Elephant with a Rhino?" She repeated his earlier query.

"Hellifino.." he said, perking up a little at his own joke. Raven rolled her eyes and gave one of her famous half smiles to the boy just as another boy dressed in stereotypical Goth attire, walked up.

"Hey, 'sup. My brother's the DJ, wanna dance?" He asked a bit too smoothly. Raven glanced at Gar who gave her 'the go-ahead nod.' But, Raven disregarded it.

"No, thanks. I think me and my friend here are just going to sit this one out." She stated gesticulating to a small table in the corner that was unoccupied and she and Gar left the Goth boy to take a seat.

Once they were both seated, Gar asked. "Did you really mean that?"

Raven gave him a confused look. "Did I mean what?"

"The part where you said we were friends." He told her, his eyes beginning to reclaim their shimmer.

Raven refrained from reaching her hand across the table to squeeze his, and instead simply nodded, and involuntarily blushed. Gar smiled a genuine smile.

"So, what's up?" Gar wiggled his eye brows before continuing his impersonation. "My brother's the DJ, wanna dance?" Raven rolled her eyes and once again, gave him a trademark half smile before answering sarcastically, "You're funny."

Gar, not quite catching on, missed her sarcasm and beamed. "Thanks." He told her innocently. "but, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

Gar rolled his eyes this time, "do you want to dance?"

"Oh, that question….." Raven started but before she could finish, Kori appeared.

"Raven, have you seen.. " she mouthed Richard's name to her. Raven shook her head.

"No, I haven't Kori, why?"

"No reason…." Kori stated as Xavier appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck once in greeting.

"I'm back, my little Starfire…. I think I like that, I might just start calling you that from now on, maybe even title a song after ya. Would ya like that cutie?" He said, kissing her neck a second time. Kori, subtly mouthed the words, Help Me as he was pre-occupied with her neck. Gar gave a confused look to the girls as Raven made an excuse to save Kori from her perpetual daydream gone sour.

"Uh, Xavier, do you mind if I borrow Kori…." At this point she stood and whispered something in Xavier's ear to which the boy nodded and she and Kori made their escape. Gar gave Xavier a tilt of his head top signify again that he was confused to which Xavier mouthed the words "Ladies' troubles' to the other boy in response. Gar nodded but then gave another confused look, and Xavier shook his head.

* * *

"Raven… I don't know what to do, help me.." Kori whined from the bathroom stall.

"I don't know Kor, you're a month and two hours older than I am, can't you figure it out?"

"Raven!!" Kori whined again.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Kori, but I don't know what to tell you." Raven admitted tiredly. "But I do know one thing Kori, we can't hide out in the Ladies Room all night."

"I know that.." Kori mumbled as she pouted in the stall a few more minutes before emerging head bent.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kori mumbled, and they both exited the bathroom.

* * *

As they exited the bathroom, what they saw just about knocked Kori for a loop. Kate Moth presently had Richard pressed against the wall, her hands wrapped around his neck possessively. Her body pressed against his, making it impossible for Richard to push her away. Putting his arms on her waist, Richard attempted to push her back, but it only resulted her turning so that she was now against the wall, holding him so tightly that he could not wiggle free, though he struggled to do just that. To poor Kori though, however he looked to be passionately involved in the inappropriate display of affection. Kori gasped as their positions again switched and the couple oddly started to move and she motioned for Raven to follow as she tried to sneak stealthily after them. Luckily, the two were so engaged in what they were doing that they didn't notice Raven and Kori trailing behind…..

The heavy kissing and wall pining continued until they reached the elevators, as Richard and Kate entered one. Kori motioned for Raven to follow her up the stairs. Raven shook her head emphatically and whispered, "No!" As Kori gave her a pleading look and Raven caved.

The two ran up the many flights of stairs to Richard's room. While Raven lagged behind.. "Kor… you… owe….. me…" She panted.

Kori didn't answer but kept running up the steps . At last they reached the seventeenth floor, and left the stairwell. As they emerged you could just see Kate Moth practically pushing Richard into the room with her lips…….

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Hey guys.. We had a lot of fun writing this chapter and we hope that you enjoyed part 2 of Ballroom Blitz, and we also hope to have part three up to you guys as soon as possible. You know what to do, please review!

Nightwing's Gurl 2023 & Beastboy4pres052


	22. Ballroom Blitz Pt 3

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Teen Titans.

**Songs Used:**

_Come on over Tonight_ by Samantha Mumba

**Authors' Note:** Previously in Teen Titans- Battle of the Bands…

"Malchoir, Terra. Terra, Malchoir. Come on, Gar." ………….. "So, what's up" Gar wiggled his eye brows before continuing his impersonation. "My brother's the DJ, wanna dance?" Raven rolled her eyes and once again, gave him a trademark half smile before answering sarcastically, "You're funny."……………… The two ran up the many flights of stairs to Richard's room. While Raven lagged behind.. "Kor… you… owe….. me…" She panted. …………… Kori didn't answer but kept running up the steps . At last they reached the seventeenth floor, and left the stairwell. As they emerged you could just see Kate Moth practically pushing Richard into the room with her lips…….

* * *

Teen Titans- Battle of the Bands

Chapter 22

Ballroom Blitz Part 3

**K**ori wiped the tears away from under her eyes, as she ran down the stairs. Raven followed behind trying to catch her breath. "Kor, wait… please…. don't… do.. Something …." Raven broke off as she watched Kori make her way across the ballroom to Xavier.. "Irrational," she finished to herself, as her friend led Xavier from the ballroom through the opposite door.

At that moment Gar snuck up behind her "What was that Raven?" he asked startling her slightly.

"N-nothing." She said trying to recover from her surprise.

Kori presently had Xavier's hand and was lightly tugging him along towards the elevators, stopping every once in a while to kiss him fervently, letting him know her intent. Xavier of course needed very little persuading. As they entered the elevator, Kori pressed herself against Xavier, who smiled as he kissed her and pressed the up button. When they reached the seventeenth floor, the pair with some difficulty separated slightly still holding hands as they exited the elevator.

Just in time to witness an extremely perturbed and shirtless Richard, stumble out from his room, as Kate slammed the door on him, he shouted still unaware of the twos presence. "Kate! Dammit! It's my room!" Richard turned away from the door huffing angrily, his eyes suddenly landed on the two, his face now turning a deep shade of crimson. Still embarrassed, Richard scratched his neck. "Uh, hi, Kori.."

Kori looked from Richard to Xavier then back to Richard. Then back to Xavier, who in turn glared at Richard. And Richard at last getting over his embarrassment returned said glare.

"So, Cutie, where were we?" Xavier pronounced to Kori, who didn't know how to answer.

"Yeah, Kori, where were you?" Richard repeated Xavier's question.

Kori stared at the two in bewildered silence, as Richard clenched his fists and Xavier stood aloofly beside her, making Richard all the more infuriated. Kori still couldn't find her tongue as the boys glared menacingly at one another.

Xavier leaned closer to Kori and kissed her on the cheek, before whispering just loud enough for Richard to hear into her ear. "Need a little reminding, my little Starfire."

Richard looked on with disgust, his control over his anger on the verge of slipping…

* * *

"N-nothing." She said trying to recover from her surprise, before either of them could say anything else, Karen and Victor joined them just as the DJ selected a new song.

Karen squealed as she heard her favorite song come on. "I love this song," she said as she grabbed Victor and dragged him onto the floor. The two dancing together in perfect rhythm and time.

_Baby come on over tonight  
We can make it all right  
Take a piece of my heart  
And go from the start_

_You say that you want me  
Again and again  
You say that you need me  
To be more than just your friend  
So I've thought about it  
And maybe you're right  
I've been checking your records  
And they seem all right_

As the two continued to dance, a crowd formed a circle around them to watch. And Victor inched his way closer to Gar again, "I bet you can't out-dance me and my honey bee." Karen looked at him and yelled. "Sparky, come on over here." Victor winked at Gar, going back to what he was doing.

"You're on!" Gar yelled after him, grabbing Raven and tugging her out to the center of the circle, joining Victor and Karen, entering the two in their own personal dance-off, as the pop song continued to play.

_Baby come on over tonight  
We can make it all right  
Take a piece of my heart  
And go from the start  
Baby come on over tonight  
We can make it all right  
Boy there's no one like you  
Do you feel it too_

_Oh_

_So when we get together  
If just for a while  
Let's make it happen  
Don't waste any time  
And now I need to find out  
What you're about  
So come on over tonight  
Let's sort this out_

Gar spun Raven around and then pulled her to him, with Raven coming closer to him, she whispered angrily. "What are we doing, I can't dance."

"Well, you're dancing now, aren't you?" Gar gave her a wink and a smile, which in turn caused Raven to blush, as Gar spun her once more and the two began to dance again, Gar whispered. "Just follow my lead, trust me Raven and you'll do fine."

_Baby come on over tonight, we can make it all right  
Take a piece of my heart.  
And go from the start.  
Baby come on over tonight.  
We can make it all right.  
Boy there's no one like you.  
Do you feel it too.  
x2_

With the song coming to a close, Gar dipped Raven back, who had actually let her guard down just enough that a small laugh escaped her lips, as he pulled her back up to him. The two stared into each other's eyes and the moment would have been perfect if the DJ hadn't selected a slow song. As Time after Time by Cyndi Lauper began to play, Gar and Raven just stared at each other, the comfort Raven once felt, was quickly replaced by panic. As she took a step back from Gar, her eyes widened as she turned on her heels searching for a safe place. For the second time that night, she found herself in the ladies room. Gar stood rooted to the floor, looking to where Raven had been. _What did I do wrong? _Gar shook his head befuddled by this thought.

* * *

**Authors' Note**:

Will Raven ever get out of the bathroom? Will Richard ever get back into his room? Will Kori ever remember where she was? The answers to these questions and many more, will be presented to you in Part Four….


	23. Ballroom Blitz Pt 4

**Disclaimer: ** We in no way claim the rights to the Teen Titans, they belong to their respective creators at DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network.

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the delay, but hey this one wasn't quite as long as the last. Anyway, we would like to announce that there will be just three more chapters left of this fic. But we have a **surprise** waiting for you at the end. Well, we hope all enjoy this chapter and we can't wait to hear from you at the end. Hint, hint Please Review!

**Teen Titans- **

**Battle of the Bands **

**Chapter 23**

**Ballroom Blitz Pt. 4 **

Richard looked on with disgust, his control over his anger on the verge of slipping. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists more tightly his knuckles turning white as his nails dug into his palm. Xavier stood as before, still showing no signs of discontent.

"Kori..I.." Richard trailed off.

Xavier looked Rich up and down and then eyed Kori possessively "Kori, why don't we continue where we left off in my room?" he stated.

Kori again looked from one to the other perplexed, knowing only that if she went with Xavier now, she would never be able to undo the hurt it would cause Richard but he had caused her hurt without a second thought, she wasn't sure what to do. Xavier had never given her cause for grief. And so far her entire relationship, if you could call it that with Richard had resulted in just that. She was tired of everything. She just needed some time to think. She had to get out of there. So she took a deep breath and took a step back from the two boys and spoke.

"Richard. Xavier, I, I'm sorry.." Without anything else to say, Kori turned and fled the scene, leaving the two boys looking in her direction. Richard sighed, and slumped against the door sliding down to the floor, with his hand resting atop his head, shaking it slightly, releasing another sigh. Xavier just stood there, his eyes never leaving the place where Kori had been.

* * *

Vic and Karen seeing what was happening with their friends quickly decided to do damage control. "I'll get Raven, you take care of Gar." Karen voiced, as she quickly gave Vic a peck on the cheek and then went after her friend. 

Vic walked up to Gar and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, to which Gar stated, "I don't get it. What did I do?"

"Don't sweat it, buddy. I don't think that you did anything wrong and Karen said she'd see what's up." Vic told him attempting to comfort him.

Gar gave him a half-smile, "Thanks, I hope you're right." Victor nodded and the two stood in awkward silence, looking to the direction where both girls had gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karen stood outside one of the pink bathroom stalls, trying to convince her friend to come out. 

"Raven, you can't stay cooped up in here. Girl, come out and face the music."

"How can I Karen, I made a fool of myself."

"Well, for one thing, just fess up, you like the boy. And for another, just hiding in here ain't going solve anything."

"Sure it will Karen, it's not so bad in here. Running water, well lit."

"Raven, be serious. At least come out of the stall, and tell me what it is exactly that you're so scared of."

* * *

Kori lied on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _What am I doing? I love Richard, what if I'm screwing all of this up? _She thought to herself. Hearing a knock on the door, she rose to her feet slowly and headed to it. Upon opening it, she was surprised to find both Richard and Xavier standing on the other side. 

"Kori, you need to make a decision here. It's either me or Xavier. I'm tired of playing games, you already know how I feel about you." Richard stated.

Xavier looked at Richard then took a step over the threshold into Kori's room, and without so much as a word, he leaned in and kissed the girl. Once the kiss ended he said, "Richard isn't the only one who cares about you, cutie. You need to ask yourself who's willing to put actions behind those feelings. And who's willing to sacrifice anything for you." That said, he took a step back leaving Kori very much in a stupor.

Blinking a few times, Kori tried to regain her composure. The girl looked from one boy to the other, before choosing her words carefully. "I… I need some time."

"Fine, the final battle is this weekend, you have till then." And with that said, Richard turned on his heel and left. Xavier gave an apprehensive look to the girl before following Richard's lead.

* * *

Back in the ladies room, Karen was still trying to get Raven out of her stall. "Girl, just tellin the boy that you like him can't be that bad? Take me and Vic for example." 

Raven, in her stall, rolled her eyes. "It's different for you Karen, you.." The girl trailed off.

"I, what? What exactly are you trying to say Rae girl, it's no big deal. Just go out there and tell the boy that you like him."

Raven reluctantly stepped outside her stall, and sighed. "It's just not that simple Karen. But you are right about one thing, I can't hide out here forever. But maybe you can help me. Would you distract him for me, so I can get away? You could tell him that I got sick or something."

"Girl, you're going to have face your demons sooner or later... But I'll do it this one time." And with that, Karen made her way out of the restroom and over to the guys. As soon as the coast was clear and Karen was surely telling the boys the story the two had concocted, Raven snuck out of the bathroom and back upstairs to their hotel room.

* * *

Once the boys were out of Kori's room and out of earshot, this is where it turned into a ballroom blitz. On the way downstairs, about half-way to the dance floor, the shouting commenced. "What the hell made you think you had the right to kiss her like that?!" Richard spat out. 

Xavier, who up until this point had pretty much kept up his cool, finally lost it. "Look man, she's not your property and I didn't see her stopping me." That was the last straw, Richard swung at Xavier with all his might, but last minute the other boy dodged and right hooked him as he was coming back up, leaving Richard with a growing black eye, but the brawl didn't stop there. Richard recovered quickly from the blow and again went to reciprocate by faking a left and hitting Xavier full force with his own right hook. Both boys soon ended up on the ground in a tussle. The fighting might never have stopped if it hadn't been that the party just happened to be letting out for the evening. And Vic, Karen and company, hadn't found them; Richard straddling Xavier and punching the side of Xavier's face for the fourth or fifth time.

Vic grabbed Richard angrily by the shoulder and easily pushed him back from the other boy holding one hand out to make sure his point was clear that Richard was in no way to take a step towards his opponent.

"What exactly do you think you're doing? Do you want to get us kicked out of here, man? And you.." Vic turned to Xavier, and looked down at the boy still on the floor. "I don't know what you did, but you can just go back to wherever you came from and jack off for all I care. But, you better not cause us any more trouble, you got that?"

Xavier looked up at the tall, built brute before him after already having been in one fight this evening, and not wanting to get involved in another one right away, especially one to where he'd be outnumbered he grudgingly nodded and slowly rose to his feet. And with one last scowl in Richard's direction, the boy stormed off.


	24. Final Battle Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network take all the credit.

**Songs Used: **

Can't Stop by Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Take it off by The Donnas

Guard my Heart by Bowling 4 Soup

**Authors' Note:**Originally we said there were going to be three chapters, well sorry guys we lied, we're thinking more like two now.. By the way, thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter, they were all greatly appreciated. Now on with the chapter.

**Teen Titans**

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 24 **

**FINAL BATTLE! **

**T**he week passed relatively uneventfully except for well the planned events, leading up to the final battle. Kori made note of the boys' battle scars but no comment was made to them as the girl told them both to leave her alone till she made her decision. Now the day was here, and Kori still had no idea what she wanted. So she sat now, staring at a piece of a paper, working on her latest song; a way to tell each boy exactly what she figured she needed. She just hoped that she was doing the right thing.

The boys were like Kori in their room, but Richard couldn't concentrate like the other boys seemed to be. Joe was practicing his keyboard part for the new song that Richard had been working on despite the fact that it was still a work in progress, as the last verse was still being worked on by Richard, who wasn't getting very far on it. Vic was off with Karen, the two had decided to go to lunch and try and take the pressure off the day while Garth, like Joe, was playing with his instrument.

* * *

At last, the moments before the upcoming competition began and each band nervously waited in the wings for the Battle to commence. "This is Bryan Seacrest, here again fans to broadcast to you live, the Final Battle hosted by KMAX and brought to you our sponsors at Smell-o-b-gone. Now without further ado, it's time to get this concert started, and the first band on our roster is the ever popular, Red Tape with Can't Stop."

"_Can't stop addicted to the shin dig  
chop top he says I'm gonna win big  
Choose not a life of imitation  
Distant cousin to the reservation  
Defunkt the pistol that you pay for  
This punk the feeling that you stay for  
In time I want to be your best friend  
Eastside love is living on the westend  
Knocked out but boy you better come to  
Don't die you know the truth is some do  
Go write your message on the pavement  
Burn so bright I wonder what the wave meant  
White heat is screaming in the jungle  
Complete the motion if you stumble  
Go ask the dust for any answers  
Come back strong with 50 belly dancers_

_The world I love  
The tears I drop  
To be part of  
The way can't stop  
Ever wonder if it's all for you  
The world I love  
The trains I hop  
To be part of  
The way can't stop  
Come and tell me when it's time to_

_Sweetheart is bleeding in the snowcone  
So smart she's leading me to ozone  
Music the great communicator  
Use two sticks to make it in the nature  
I'll get you into penetration  
The gender of a generation  
The birth of every other nation  
Worth your weight the gold of meditation  
This chapter's going to be a close one  
Smoke rings I know your going to blow one  
All on a spaceship persevering  
Use my hands for everything but steering  
Can't stop the spirits when they need you  
Mop tops are happy when they feed you  
J. Butterfly is in the treetop  
Birds that blow the meaning into bebop_

_The world I love_

_The tears I drop  
To be part of  
The way can't stop  
Ever wonder if it's all for you  
The world I love  
The trains I hop  
To be part of  
The way can't stop  
Come and tell me when it's time to_

_Wait a minute I'm passing out  
Win or lose just like you  
Far more shocking  
Than anything i ever knew  
How about you  
10 more reasons  
Why i need somebody new just like you  
Far more shocking than anything I ever knew  
Right on cue_

_Can't stop addicted to the shin dig  
Cop top he says I'm gonna win big  
Choose not a life of imitation  
Distant cousin to the reservation  
Defunkt the pistol that you pay for  
This punk the feeling that you stay for  
In time I want to be your best friend  
Eastside love is living on the westend  
Knock out but boy you better come to  
Don't die you know the truth is some do  
Go write your message on the pavement  
Burnin' so bright I wonder what the wave meant_

_Kick start the golden generator  
Sweet talk but don't intimidate her  
Can't stop the gods from engineering  
Feel no need for any interfering  
Your image in the dictionary  
This life is more than ordinary  
Can I get 2 maybe even 3 of these  
Come from space  
To teach you of the pliedes  
Can't stop the spirits when they need you  
This life is more than just a read thru"_

The bands in the wings, all listened intently to the closing of the song. All taking in its' message. Before the announcer stood to the side as the fans applauded and screamed watching the applause meter as it went a little over half-way up. As the applause slowly ebbed, the announcer began his next introduction. "Alright fans, the next band up is Promiscuous, and I know you're all excited to hear from these ladies again since their last numbers spawned an encore. So put your hands together once more for Promiscuous, singing Take It Off."

"_I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before  
I'm trying hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh-huh, yeah on the floor_

_Go on and take it off (take it off)  
You got to shake it off baby for me  
Come on and break me off (break me off)  
Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Need your love-one, two, three  
Stop starin' at my d-cup  
Don't waste time just give it to me  
C'mon baby just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up_

_Go on and take it off (take it off)  
You got to shake it off baby for me_

_Come on and break me off (break me off)  
Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Forget the application  
You're the right guy for the task  
And let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask_

_Go on and take it off (take it off)  
You got to shake it off baby for me  
Come on and break me off (break me off)  
Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Take it off  
Take it off baby for me  
Take it off  
Take it off baby for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

Once again, Bryan watched the applause meter rise just slightly higher than the predecessor band. And just like before the crowd's applause soon died down and the announcer could do his third introduction. "Well fans, we're halfway done, we only have three more bands to go after Relentless takes the stage. So come on Relentless, show us what you got with Guard my Heart."

As Gar stepped up to the mike, and his band got ready to play, he cleared his throat to say something. "This song has been in the works for quite some time, but recently I .. It just.." he paused. "It, just, seemed to finish itself so I hope you guys like it." And with that he and his band began to play.

"_Ask me a question  
and I'll fill you full of lies  
I know now the truth is bigger than my disguise  
the message that I sent was shot down long ago  
all I wanted was a simple yes but baby you said no_

_you can't see my point of view  
you're too caught up in protecting you  
I'll put on a smile and wait just like I often do  
then I'll make myself a promise too_

_I need correspondence  
so please give me an answer do  
could you repeat that one more time so I believe in you  
I've got a unique talent for seeing things that other people can't  
I know your heart is shot full of holes from mistakes made in the past_

_you cant see my point of view  
you're too caught up in protecting you  
I put on a smile and wait just like I often do  
you say we're friends so I'll just guard this heart  
if I dont you might tear me apart_

As Raven listened to the words of the song, she couldn't help but wonder who or what it could be about. The girl sounded sort of familiar, someone she could relate to, and she found herself liking Gar all the more. _Get a grip, Rae. No chance, no way… You're not falling. Stop falling. _Raven thought, shaking her head and resumed listening to the heartfelt lyrics.

_tear me apart_

_I know you dont believe it  
I could never do that to you  
how I wish that you could see it all from the eyes i look thru_

_but you can't see my point of view  
you're too caught up in protecting you  
I put on a smile and wait just like I often do  
you say were friends so I'll just guard this heart  
if i dont you might tear me apart_

_tear me apart  
tear me apart  
you cant see my point of view  
(tear me apart)  
cus you're too caught up in protecting you  
(tear me apart)  
I put on a smile and wait just like I often do  
then I'll make myself a promise too"_

Just as Gar left the stage, he passed Raven and gave her a shy smile. She looked at him and was about to say something but then their name was called...


	25. Final Battle Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **

-BB4pres-We own nothing…

-Nightwing Gurl looks over to BB4pres- get used to it…

-BB4pres pouts in corner-

**Songs Used:**

Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

Dumb by Garbage

Colors by Crossfade

**Authors' Note:**Time for that surprise we promised you all… But first we would like to thank all those who have read and reviewed this story. We thank you so much.

Cartoonstar, lilninjapig, RobinxStarfireLuver, Nightstar Grayson, linkinparkh2over, Artsigurl, TheXcoreWriter, milkshakelvr, Mrs. Bloom194, Pirategirl0, Terra106, RoseXxxXThorn, Eviltwin222, Punkgirlblood, LoverofRobinandStar, Chaylorfan, Starrobforever, Black Raven 13, Olivia Tara Roth, sprinkle muffin, TAUT13, Royalfire14, redX-breed219, FairieAngelx3o, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101.

_**Special Dedication to: **__CartoonStar, for reviewing every chapter. _

**Teen Titans**

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 25**

**FINAL BATTLE!**

Just as Gar left the stage, he passed Raven and gave her a shy smile. She looked at him and was about to say something but then their name was called...

"….And now for Taboo presenting us with something new. Take it away ladies, with Since You Been Gone."

Kori took the mike in her hands and nervously looked at the crowd, before speaking. "Um, Richard.. Xavier… this is for you." On separate sides of the backstage, Richard and Xavier tilted their heads confused, wondering what this meant as Taboo began to play.

"_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Its how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im still movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way"_

As they listened to the girl sing, each in their designated corners of the wings Richard and Xavier both thought the same thing, that she obviously meant the other.

"_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im still movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im still movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im still movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
since you been gone  
since you been gone  
since you been gone"_

The song wrapped up and the crowd exploded into applause and shouting. The song had obviously had an effect on them. Kori, Raven, and Karen all smiled as left the stage feeling exhilarated. But the high didn't last for Kori, because at that moment both Richard and Xavier had made their way over to her. As the announcer made his introduction for the next band, the time had come for Kori to explain herself.

"…._.I never claimed to be your saviour  
I said I had a dirty mouth  
Stop analysing my behaviour  
If you're too dumb to work it out…."_

As Prolific continued their song, in the wings Kori had to explain her own song. Both the guys pointed at the other simultaneously as they questioned.. "You meant him right?"

Kori nodded, "You're right." And she walked away from both of them. Once again, the boys tilted their head in confusion, letting the facts sink in. As they realized exactly what she meant, they were both right. She had meant them both. She had chosen neither of them, the boys merely stood there both staring in the direction she had walked off in. The song that continued to play in the background, now being the only sound.

"_Better off dumb  
You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you mean to me  
You still don't know what to think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me  
Now that you know what you know  
I bet you wish you could let it go  
You'll never come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb  
Now that you know what you know  
You're going to reap what you sow  
Nothing will come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb  
You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you mean to me  
You still don't know what to think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me (5x)  
You still don't know what I think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me"_

"Put your hands together for Prolific, fans. And now, for the final band to take the stage, Black Night, blow us away with Colors."

Richard was pulled from his stupor by the announcer's voice and still somewhat dazed, he made his way to the stage and as he took the mike, he blinked in one moment of clarity. He gulped as he pressed himself closer to the mike and prepared himself to sing the song. The song that now he thought truly showed his feelings now more than ever. He felt betrayed, and his voice showed it.

"_Can you feel it crush you does it seem to bring the worst in you out  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this  
of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine x2_

_I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down"_

As Richard got more into the song, he forgot the crowd and let his emotions and the music take control. He eyed Kori dangerously in the wings, and the girl shuddered under his eyes feeling the hurt and the anger that she had inflicted.

"_Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are  
Surely not the best colors that you shine x2_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost but you should know these colors that you're shining are  
I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far did you know these colors that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine x3 [BG voice:I know you're feeling like you're lost but you should know these colors that you're shining are I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way to far, did you know these colors that you're shining are..."_

As the song came to a close, the audience proved they'd felt the power in the lyrics and the chords, the rock band had truly done as Bryan had said. They had blown the crowd away. Evident by the cries and the applause that now echoed through the stadium. The applause meter hit the top, and the winner was clear. As the crowd didn't seem to be dying down, the announcer cleared his throat. "Well that's it fans, I think it's pretty clear who our winners are." And as if on cue, a man handed Bryan an envelope which he opened with a quick smile at the camera. "Fans, I am proud to announce the winner of the first KMAX Battle of the Bands… Black Night." The crowd if possible exploded louder with even more applause, as Black Night celebrated by leaving their instruments and tackling Richard on stage.

* * *

As the crowd made their way to the nearest exit, and the contests winners left the stage, they found themselves going their separate ways for the time being. Victor went to go find Karen and Garth went off with Krista and Joe somewhere. While Richard was left alone with his thoughts, he looked off to the side and saw Kori talking with some man in a suit, but turned away as just looking at the girl was almost unbearable.

* * *

**Authors' Note:**Surprise! But don't worry fans, it doesn't really end here. There's more. A Sequel, will be coming your way soon. We'd like to thank you all again so much and we would really like to know your thoughts on this last chapter. We hope you had as much fun reading this as we did writing it. And we hope to see you all again soon with the next installment. 

**Teen Titans- KMAXXium --- **It's one year later and some old friends and new friends will be brought together again for a tour. Black Night and Taboo will of course be back again along with a few others. Barb-Rich-Kori…. Rich-Kori-Xavier… Terra-Gar-Rae.. Karen-Vic.. minor Flinx


	26. ATTENTION!

Attention

**Attention! It's Back…**

For another season and oh, did we mention it's now going to be written seasons? That's right previous Battle fans, we're hoping that this will be like Pringles! Once you pop, the fun don't stop.

**Summary… ** Battle of the Bands (Black Night- Starless) Season 2

Black Night is back. Along with Taboo and most likely some other familiar faces as well, in Season 2 of the Drama Series, Battle of the Bands. This Season, the gang will be dealing with not only the trails and tribulations of completing their senior year of high school, but they will be doing this while they work on their first album. Along with these struggles, the teens also have to deal with the new hardship of growing up in the public eye...

**Note:** Thank you all for waiting so patiently with this. We just have a few things to say before we post this first chapter.

We want to say that we hope this season will be as successful as the first and just as drama filled.

We'd love to hear more from you guys. We want this one to be a little different from the last and include more things from you guys. So any ideas you have, feel free to send them our way and maybe you could see them happen. Any song suggestions are welcome along with your ideas.

We want this to be fun for both us and you, so honestly really this goes back to number 2… Please participate!

**Thank You!! **

–BgR and NWG 2023


End file.
